Genesis
by Undercover Operative
Summary: After a run-in with Magneto a young Mutant is forced to accept the X-Men's offer of sanctuary and join the Xavier Institute's ranks. While learning control at the hands of the school's elementalists, Bobby and John, Blaine Danvers must overcome his personal issues as he finds himself falling for the boys who are slowly drawing him out of his shell. Three way SLASH .Bobby/OMC/John.
1. Ambush

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.**

**Key: **_**"Mental Communication" **__{Alia to Blaine}__[Blaine to Alia]_

This is the updated/transferred version of 'Of Split Minds', it's just going under a different name and the story has been changed to third person instead of first to make it easier and clearer when Alia or Blaine is in control.

* * *

Blaine laughed as he ran down the sidewalk, the pounding of his boots on the concrete echoing down the street as he glanced over his shoulder to see his friends chasing him. "Come on losers! Run faster!" he taunted as he saw how far they were behind him, the three boys being the only ones at school that had managed to break down his walls and befriend him despite his desire to stay a social outcast.

Max dove for him and Blaine barked out a laugh as he span to the side to avoid his outstretched arms. "Can't touch this" Blaine sang smugly as he backed towards the alleyway behind him, his friends having to stop to regain their breath while Blaine remained in good shape from years of martial arts and sports. "You've got to do better than this boys" he teased as they stood up straight again and started whispering to each other under their breath, as they launched forward Blaine spun and sprinted down the alleyway, vaulting over a rubbish back and almost smashing into a woman and her pram as they stepped into his way suddenly, making him flail as he barely managed to avoid them and instead tripped and bounced onto the road with a grunt.

"Shit" Blaine cursed as he glanced at his grazed palms with a grimace, "Are you okay Ma'am?" he asked guiltily as he stood up slowly.

A loud explosion made him curse again, jerking away from the source as he turned to see a huge tire bouncing away from the truck it belonged to and into a shop window as the truck itself lost control, swerving violently to the side and upending. "BLAINE!" Max screamed as his friends slowed to a stop in the mouth of the alley, "BLAINE MOVE!" he yelled as the truck rolled towards him, leaving him standing there frozen in horror.

Suddenly Blaine's mind was being shunted to the side and someone else was taking control of his body, his body moving against his will as he twisted and slammed his fists into the ground, a surge of power leaving him through his hands and rushing to the truck as the ground rumbled towards it. A huge crack filled the air as a sharp spire made of earth erupted up from the ground and pierced straight through the truck, popping the cab off as the rest of the truck was lifted into the air by the force of the spire's appearance. Blaine's body rose and his hands snapped up, two huge spiralling beams of ice streaming from his palms at the cab and freezing it solid rapidly as it spun out of control in his direction.

Blaine inhaled sharply as the truck stopped moving and he regained control of his own body, staggering backwards as he heard the soft whispers of everyone who had watched him using his 'gift' in the middle of a crowded highway. Staring at the truck in horror Blaine slowly backed away from it, his eyes flicking to either side of him to see the scared looks on people's faces at his show of extreme power. He glanced towards his horrified looking friends before turning and running from the 'scene of the crime', heading straight home so he could tell his mother before she saw the news report this time.

"Dammit Alia" he hissed under his breath, "Why did you have to ruin this for me?"

In the dark corner of his mind 'Alia' just hummed morbidly, not feeling an ounce of guilt for wrecking his life again.

* * *

Movement made Blaine look over to the passenger's seat, watching as his mother woke up with a yawn and a small stretch. "I'm so sorry" he blurted as he returned his eyes to the road, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face.

"It's alright honey" Mom said dismissively as Blaine caught her smiling from the corner of my eye, "It's not your fault you can't control it". Blaine flinched at that, even knowing that she didn't mean it like that didn't stop it from hurting and making him feel even guiltier. "Blaine, you know I didn't" Mom began slowly.

"Its fine" he interrupted as the inside of the car heated up in response to his emotions, "I'm fine. I know what you mean".

Glancing into the rear-view mirror Blaine watched as Dad driving the van after them, his head bobbing to the loud music Blaine knew he would be playing even as his reflection sneered at him darkly. "What's going to happen now Mom?" he asked softly, "I can't control it and I can't stop it. Are we just going to have to go from city to city whenever I screw up?"

Mom didn't reply straight away, "New York" she said finally, "We're going to New York".

"WHAT?" Blaine blurted, almost jerking the car off the road as his head snapped around to stare at her in horror. "No… you've got to be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed as he felt the horror settling into his stomach, followed quickly by something darker. "We're not going to New York" he denied, "New York is too overpopulated, I'll lose control and I'll kill someone this time".

"Eyes on the road" Mom ordered dismissively. "And we're not going to the city, we're going to the state. I've been doing research, there's a school in New York State for people like you. I've been in contact with the Headmaster about your case and he's willing to take you in if you want to go".

"What? So I can hurt the other students there too?" Blaine spat darkly, "I just froze Main Street and destroyed a truck. Hell the driver is in hospital, his leg was frozen over and has to be amputated".

"Stop it!" Mom snapped, her words cutting through the guilt coloured haze in his mind, "Stop feeling guilty and stop blaming yourself. You saved that man's life, and you're wrong, they defrosted his leg and he's already out of the hospital, it said so on the radio last night. Besides, you can't control _him_, hell you can barely control your powers when he's not involved at all. You'll learn, you just need to find which way works for you the best. Once you find your anchor you'll be fine, stable, just you wait" she added knowingly, sounding confident it would happen".

Blaine flinched again at the reminders of both his lack of control and of _him_. "That's easy for you to say" he muttered, "You and Dad have been together since before your mutation manifested".

"And yet on some days I have trouble controlling my gift" Mom countered, "At least weekly I lose control and everything in the house just starts floating, you know that".

"And you can turn off gravity" Blaine pointed out, "You can't do what I do. I need to learn control, and if I'm lucky they'll discover a way to get rid of this and I'll have a normal life".

_{Salem}_

"Shut up" Blaine growled, making Mom look at him sharply as he shifted angrily and clenched his jaw.

_{Salem}_ Alia's voice whispered in his head again.

"Fuck up, this is your fault in the first place" Blaine snapped, glaring at his reflection which wasn't looking back at him but off into the distance.

"What is he saying?" Mom asked softly.

_{Salem}_ Alia repeated, this time bringing up an image of Mom and Dad kissing.

Growling under his breath Blaine shook his head, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he tried to chase away the lingering image and the echo of Alia's voice. "Salem" he echoed aloud to answer Mom's question. "Three times, then he showed me you two kissing".

"We've never been to Salem though" Mom pointed out with a frown, glancing over her shoulder at Dad before looking at Blaine again, "Does he want us to go to Salem for some reason?"

_{No. New York}_ Alia corrected.

"Make your bloody mind up" Blaine snapped, "He just said New York" he added for Mom.

_{Salem, New York}_ Alia growled angrily.

"Now he's saying both" Blaine corrected.

"Wait, Salem _in_ New York?" Mom asked slowly, "The school for mutants… it's in New Salem, New York state".

_{Yes}_ Alia agreed, sending him the urge to want to go there.

"He's agreeing with you" Blaine reported, "Which is a shame because I'm _not_ going" he said firmly. "We're going to find a small town again and I'll stay away from everyone else. I can be home-schooled this time".

_{SCHOOL! NOW!}_ Alia screamed, making Blaine hiss in pain as the car jerked, his hand coming up to rub his temples as Alia screamed and raged in his head.

Quickly pulling over onto the side of the road Blaine undid his seatbelt and threw the door open, barely getting a few steps from the car before he was vomiting onto the grass. He heard Dad pulling over as well as Mom got out of the car, pain flashing through his body as Blaine vomited again, this time dropping to his knees as he tried to fight Alia back down.

"You alright Blaine?" Dad's voice asked slowly as he moved over and started rubbing circles on his back soothingly.

"He's being a dick again" Blaine replied, flinching and vomiting again as Alia screamed again. "He's screaming and throwing a tantrum like he thinks it's going to help" he added darkly.

"I'll drive then sweetheart" Mom decided, the sympathy in her voice making Blaine tense up and glare at the grass in front of him.

_{Salem, New York}_ Alia pressed, sending me feelings of urgency and annoyance _{Worth it}_.

_[Shut the fuck up!]_ Blaine snarled at him mentally, "You should drive Mom. As long as it's nowhere near Salem, New York" he added.

Before Blaine could fight him off Alia had slammed into the 'door' between their minds and he was being shunted off to the side as he took control of his body again. Standing up and smashing his fist into Dad's face Alia startled everyone and broke into a run as Dad fell backwards, sprinting down the highway and away from their parents, heading towards the gas station as he muttered _{Salem, New York}_ under his breath repetitively.

_[What the fuck do you think you're doing?]_ Blaine half-screamed half-asked, as he struggled to regain control, not having any effect on Alia as he lazily fought him off.

_{Going to the school}_ Alia replied unhelpfully, speaking full English now that he had full brain power because of his control of their body.

_[Useless shit!]_ Blaine snapped angrily _[That doesn't tell me anything!]_

_{We need control}_ Alia said dismissively, _{We can get it in Salem, New York}_.

_[You're not going to drop this until I agree aren't you?]_ Blaine muttered as he crossed his mental arms, _[Just move over to the side of the road. Mom and Dad will take us to this school and we can check it out for a bit, see if it will help]_.

_{It will help. And I'm not waiting}_ Alia said with a snort as he ignored him and kept running.

_[If they know that I'll be safe at the school then they'll take me there]_ Blaine explained, not wanting to beg the parasite living in his head, _[If you want to then you can stay in control until we get there, but please don't just run away like this]_.

_{There's no time. We're in danger}_ Alia refused, making Blaine frown in confusion at his sudden change of pace.

_[I'm in danger unless I get to the school now?]_ He asked slowly.

_{Without control it's only a matter of time before you kill someone}_ Alia said bluntly moments before the cars in front of them violently served and charged into each other, forming a barricade around them that forced Alia to slow to a stop as they were surrounded by cars. As Alia looked around Blaine peered through their eyes, spotting the people approaching them before Alia did and quickly pointing them out to him, making Alia shift into a stance that made him nervous as he recognised the stance quickly.

_[Is that chick blue?]_ Blaine asked curiously as he eyed the naked blue woman that was walking on the strangely armoured man's right side.

_{She's the dangerous one too, at least the Hairy one looks easily}_ Alia replied, making Blaine study the hairy blond man on the armoured man's left, taking in the fangs, claws, and huge build.

_[Hairy looks more dangerous]_ Blaine pointed out stubbornly, _[And Blue looks kind of weak]_.

_{Trust me}_ Alia said simply as he raised his hands into a fighting stance, using the martial arts training that Dad had insisted that Blaine take in an attempt to learn control. _{If they try another I'll kill them}_ Alia added absently.

_[What? No!]_ Blaine ordered as Alia tapped into their powers and the air around them started to heat up rapidly as he prepared for a fight, _[Don't kill them! They haven't tried to hurt us, they may not even be hostile!]_

_{They've ambushed us in public}_ Alia said gently, not making any move to attack them, _{They're going to try hurt us}_.

Blaine didn't reply straight away as he realised that Alia had a point. You don't surround someone like this unless you have a problem with them, especially not when you approach them in public like this. _[Only if they try kill us]_ he finally agreed.

Alia nodded before raising his hands and throwing two fireballs at the hostile mutants as he began to back away from them. The two on the sides threw themselves out of the way while the man in the middle made a gesture and the sound of tearing metal filled the air before a car door was ripped off and was levitated between them, the fireballs slamming into the doors and dissipating quickly.

"Be gentle my dear" the old man ordered slowly as Blue began to circle around them, "We need him in one piece".

Alia's eyes narrowed before Blue suddenly launched herself at them, moving faster than Blaine thought was possible. Alia reacted by simply raising his hands threw twin blasts of fire from his palms at her, forcing her to change her direction to avoid the fire as Alia followed her with their hands, the 'D.I.Y' flamethrowers making her retreat. Spinning as Hairy tried to charge them Alia slammed one hand into the ground, sending a shockwave at the blond beast before twisting and sending a powerful jet of water from each palm at both Hairy and Blue on either side of him.

Bending metal was heard as doors where torn off and they twisted into spears, Alia blasting air at the ground as he jumped to propel himself out of the way just in time to dodge them, reminding them that there was a third hostile. _{Okay we're outmatched here, I'm going to run}_ Alia decided as he backed away as the man showed quickly that he was the better fighter by casually deflecting everything that Alia threw at him.

_[Wait, what about Mom and Dad?]_ Blaine blurted nervously, not wanting to leave his parents behind to be attacked by these freaks.

_{It's too risky. They're going to meet us at the school anyway, we'll meet them there}_ Alia declared before gathering up as much power as he could sending one huge stream of fire at the three of them to make them defend themselves and then slamming his fists into the ground, the resulting shaking unstablising them enough for Alia to turn their body and sprint towards the forest, propelling himself over the ring of surrounding cars as he focused everything they had on running.

_[Where are we going?]_ I demanded, _[We need to find Mom and Dad]_.

_{School}_ Alia corrected, _{Call there}_.

As Alia made no move to relinquish control to me I just sighed and 'relaxed', letting him take us to the school since he would obviously take no other decision.

God I hope Mom and Dad are okay.


	2. X-Men

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.**

**Key: **_**"Telepathy" **__{Alia to Blaine}__[Blaine to Alia]_

* * *

A bush burst into flames as Blaine sneezed, making him sigh as he stopped to put it out with a stream of water which in turn made him sigh for a second time as he had to stop and clear his mind before the jet of water finally obeyed his second command and dissipated.

He and Alia (Mostly Alia) had been on the move since the 'ambush' yesterday. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and had been depending on Alia a lot more than he felt safe doing to keep me moving. He also hadn't heard from his parents yet, even though he still had his phone on him and powered up.

_{Need sleep}_ Alia said slowly, making Blaine nod in agreement as he grudgingly let Alia take control again and start searching for somewhere they could sleep in safety.

_[Why the mutant school? How can they help me where nothing else can?]_ Blaine asked sleepily as Alia approached a bush and placed their hands on the ground under it, sending a surge of power through his hands and mentally digging out a small hole that Alia quickly climbed into, flecks of the sky visible through the bush above them.

_{It's definitely safer. The teachers there should have experience when it comes to learning control, and if they don't then maybe some of the students do}_ Alia explained, _{And even if they don't, having a stable home and friends will help you control your powers. You were always too afraid to make friends which affected your attitude, your control is directly related to your emotions and attitude, so it was only natural that a terrible attitude meant terrible control}._

_[Wait… I've been anti-social since my powers developed because I didn't want to lose control and hurt someone]_ Blaine thought slowly as Alia gave him back control, _[Are you're just telling me NOW that having friends would have helped me gain control!]_

_{You're scared. Don't listen. Don't trust}_ Alia countered, _{Can't help. Too stubborn. Don't trust}_.

Blaine couldn't argue with that. Alia scared him; the knowledge that there was someone else in his head that could take control of his body with the snap of a finger was understandably scary and intimidating, that Alia could tap into his powers at any time as well only made it worse. He couldn't trust Alia either, not when he didn't know where he came from or what Alia wanted from him.

_{Sleep now. Need energy tomorrow}_ Alia ordered gently, almost a hint of caring to his voice.

Pulling a face Blaine nodded and curled up tighter, closing his eyes and stopped fighting his exhaustion, letting sleep take him quickly.

* * *

_[Oh my god what the hell are you doing?]_ Blaine blurted as he woke up to find Alia in control already and leading them around a lake with a bounce to their step.

_{Needed sleep. Not wake. No need. I protect}_Alia explained simply as he jumped over a small pit in the ground and gave Blaine control back so he could stumble forward before regaining his balance and follow Alia's simple two worded directions. _{You better?}_

"Yeah" Blaine replied out loud to fill the silence, "Yeah I'm better now" he admitted, feeling the energy bubbling beneath his skin, "How far have we walked today?"

_{Hour only}_ Alia said with a shrug, _{Need help. Hungry. Thirsty. Too far}_.

New York State… it would take them several days of walking to get there, especially from Maine. It would take too long for him to walk without food or water, and while Blaine had his wallet on him he don't know how much money he had in it or how long it would last against his impulse buying tendencies.

_{Wait. Listen}_ Alia ordered suddenly, making Blaine slow down and listen intently, catching the soft whirring sound quickly and looking up instantly. As the sound got louder he rushed over to the trees and away from the lake, hiding as he saw a sleek black jet flying past overhead and out of sight.

_[Do I run?]_ Blaine asked Alia nervously, deciding to trust him on this since he was extremely out of his depth here.

_{Run. Don't like}_ Alia demanded, _{Be cautious}_.

Nodding Blaine took off through the trees, ready to tap into his powers at a moment's notice as he kept his ears open for the sound of that jet returning just in case.

Alia may be part of him but both of them knew things the other didn't, and while Blaine read certain genres there are days that Alia just takes control and reads completely different ones. They may share one body but they were totally different people, despite how things may be between them and despite how Blaine doesn't trust Alia with his body and life, and Alia doesn't trust him to look after himself.

_{Take control?}_ Alia requested, probing gently at his mind in the 'driver's seat', _{Check out?}_

_[I'll do it]_ Blaine denied, already believing that he had given Alia too much control recently. _[But tell me if I need to do something]_.

"**Blaine?"** a voice said suddenly in his head, making him freeze for a moment as dread filled him at the idea that he was developing _another_ personality. **"My name is Jean Grey, and I'm a teacher at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters"** the woman's voice explained, **"Your parents showed up at the mansion last night, we've been searching for you ever since"**.

_[Prove it]_ Blaine ordered quickly, not liking the idea of other people in his mind.

"**Can you hear me?"** 'Jean' asked slowly **"We're on our way to your location now. Please wait there"**.

_[Prove it or I'm gone]_ Blaine demanded, waiting impatiently for the response.

_{No hear}_ Alia warned, _{Mind shielded}_.

_[So telepaths can't hear my thoughts?]_ He asked cautiously as he started jogging away from where he was hiding, not wanting them to find him when he actually trusted Alia more than the strange voice speaking in his head. Alia was 'older' than the new voice after all.

_{Don't know. Maybe}_ Alia explained with a shrug, _{Not telepath}_.

"**Blaine? Your mind is filled with this buzzing sound, I can't hear most of your thoughts"** Jean explained, **"If you can even hear me I want you to head towards where the jet went"**.

_{Answers that}_ Alia deadpanned as Blaine nodded and turned to head away from where the jet went instead, not trusting Jean at all. The sound of crunching leaves made him freeze, feeling like a deer in the headlights as a man in a strange black leather suit stepped out from behind a tree with a weird red visor across his eyes, the man stopping and turning to face Blaine as his hand went up to his ear. "Phoenix, Storm, I've found him" the man reported gently, "Blaine, my name is Cyclops, I'm here to help you".

_{Don't trust}_ Alia warned, _{Be careful}_.

Blaine stepped forwards as Cyclops offered him his hand, reaching his own out hesitantly as he attempted to hide his smirk so the strangely dressed man wouldn't figure out his plan. As Cyclops' mouth turned up in a smile Blaine just tilted his hand so the palm was pointing towards Cyclops as he tapped into his powers and sent a harsh stream of compressed air at the man, blasting him off his feet and into the tree behind him with a loud crack before he fell to the ground limply.

Before Blaine could turn and run two woman burst into sight, one of them long red hair while the other had long white hair, the red-head's hands raised and pointing at him the moment she came in sight as the white-haired woman ran to the groaning Cyclops. Instinctively Blaine conjured and threw a fireball at the red-head, making her duck under it as he spun and made a run for it, only for something to tug on his feet and pull them out from beneath him. Blaine yelped as he was pulled back and lifted into the air by his ankles, making him thrash against the invisible force holding him up, only his shirt falling down over his face to show for it. Panicking he raised his hands and started sending streams of fire, air, and water in every direction in an attempt to hit someone so they'd let him go.

"Blaine!" a woman's smooth voice exclaimed, "Please relax! We're not here to hurt you!"

Blaine stopped attacking them and instead curled up to scrabble at his feet, pulling his shoes off and dropping to the ground so he could roll onto his stomach and send a stream of fire at the red-head. The woman just spread her fingers and the sprout of fire was deflected around her by an invisible shield. "Blaine please! We're here to help you!" she exclaimed before gesturing with her other hand and causing him to be pulled back up into the air with a yelp as his shirt fell back down over his head once more.

"Blaine listen to me" the white-haired woman said gently, the sound of her approaching him slowly making him tense and thrash, "We're not going to hurt you. Your parents sent us to find you, they saw the arena that Magneto made and were worried that you had been kidnapped" she explained.

Ignoring her Blaine concentrated on thrashing, this time feeling the same force as before all over his body instead of just on his feet. "Prove it" he snapped at her when she lifted his shirt so she could see his face, as she frowned Blaine quickly took the opportunity to inhale sharply and tap into his powers, concentrating before breathing out a ball of fire that she barely pulled away from in time.

"He… he looks like a fish" Cyclops' voice said slowly as Blaine tried to break free, making him pause and pull the finger in his direction, making Cyclops chuckle at him with a pained hiss.

_[Alia, help me]_ Blaine ordered nervously, _[I don't know what to do]_.

_{I can't. Held back. Can't fight}_ Alia gasped out, sounding like he was in pain.

"Blaine, your mother said 'Alia is three years old'" 'Jean' explained making him freeze. The only people to know about Alia are Blaine and his parents, so it's actually possible that they're telling the truth.

"Blaine, I was told 'Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war' by your father" the white-haired woman's voice added hopefully.

_{Can trust. Telling truth. Code phrase}_ Alia said suddenly, still sounding pained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine blurted out loud, "You have code phrases with my Dad?"

_{Good idea. His. Smart}_ Alia explained simply.

"Since when do you sit there talking to Dad?" He demanded, feeling strangely jealous of his alter ego, "I mean he's not your Dad, he's mine".

"Uh Blaine?" Jean asked slowly, the shirt covering his eyes was lifted up and Blaine found himself looking at the concerned eyes of the redhead again, "Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"All the blood is rushing to my head, you should put me down" Blaine declared hopefully, wondering if it was worth it to try attack them again when he was clearly outmatched and Jean's telekinesis meant he couldn't run.

"I can't do that yet sorry" Jean apologised with a small smile.

"Do it or I'll torture you" Blaine bartered, feeling the pressure building in his head as Alia muttered something about setting her hair on fire.

"And how are you going to do that?" Cyclops asked sounding amused as he stepped in front of him before tugging his shirt down over his face.

Glaring at where he used to be Blaine concentrated and jolted as his shirt caught on fire, one of the girls yelping before someone started smacking him in the face in an attempt to put the fire out. "Stop! STOP!" he spluttered out before his shirt was pulled off and thrown to the ground as the white-haired woman stomped on it. Jean looking quite sheepish while Cyclops' lips turned up in a smug looking smirk.

"Are you going to come with us quietly or are we going to have to tie you up?" Cyclops asked innocently.

"I choose C" Blaine declared, "I'm going to do this". Before Cyclops could stop him he raised his hands and sent Cyclops flying with a powerful stream of water.

"Alright" Cyclops said slowly as he made his way back to his feet, "Tying you up it is".

"We're not tying him up!" Jean exclaimed.

"Pity" Cyclops deadpanned as Blaine was slowly lowered to the ground and flexed his hands, wanting to hit Cyclops again but not wanting to seriously hurt him when white-hair had given him proof that they knew his father.

"Blaine, I'm going to say it again" said white-haired woman explained slowly, "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to bring you back to your parents".

"I know" Blaine admitted slowly as he stood up, figuring that he might as well trust Alia and his father's planning instead of fighting a battle that he knew he would lose, "But I still don't have any reason to trust you".

Before any of them could respond Blaine sneezed again, water exploding out from his skin and soaking his pants and shoes, making him sigh slowly. "Fuck it, are there clothes at this school of yours?" Blaine asked the two shocked looking women, "Because I'm past caring right now".


	3. Shadowcat

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.**

**Key: "Telepathy" **_{Alia to Blaine}__[Blaine to Alia]_

* * *

Blaine's eyes watered as he strained to keep them open, refusing to lose the staring contest with Cyclops, while mentally ranting about how unfair it was that he couldn't even see if the man was blinking through his visor.

"Scott, wake up" the woman introduced as 'Ororo' ordered, standing and moving over to shake Cyclops' shoulder, making him jolt and look up at her, "Can you call the Professor and let him know we're an hour away?"

"Wait!" Blaine blurted as Scott turned and moved to one of the computers on the side, "He was _asleep_ this entire time? What a dirty cheat!"

"A dirty cheat? How old are you supposed to be again?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"Sixteen" Blaine deadpanned making his smirk disappear.

"Dammit" Scott muttered under his breath, making Blaine frown as he turned away from him and started typing on a keyboard.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do I look really young or something?" Blaine asked as he turned to watch at Jean and Ororo.

"Actually you look around nineteen or twenty" Jean corrected over her shoulder making him relax slightly.

"So Blaine, your mutation" Ororo began, "You're rather powerful aren't you? I mean you controlled the elements back in Maine, and if you can manipulate all of them fully then you're probably one of the strongest mutants in history".

"Yeah right" Blaine muttered, "I can't manipulate them, only create them" he corrected, "And even then I'm limited, like I can conjure balls of the element and throw it but I can't do anything else with it".

"Elemental genesis" Jean explained from the pilot's seat, "It's kind of the opposite of John, he can only manipulate fire, not create it. He hates that, sees it as a weakness".

"John?" Blaine asked curiously, hoping that he could get more information about someone he might be sharing a classroom with.

"He's the same age as you" Ororo explained, "He and Bobby are best friends despite the odds. Bobby manipulates ice" she added when Blaine shot her a confused look. "Even with their opposing powers the two are the best of friends. In fact with the control issues you've mentioned you'll probably be moved into a 4 person dorm room with them, they are the best to help you control your powers".

"And to clean up your accidents" added Jean.

_[They should be able to help me a lot]_ Blaine said slowly to Alia, _[They'll have good information about controlling my powers]_.

_{Agreed}_ Alia replied simply, _{John good. Bobby good}_.

_[I wouldn't go that far]_ Blaine corrected with a mental shrug, _[They might be total dickheads for all we know. Let's just go with they can help yeah?]_

_{Whatever. Will see}_ Alia said dismissively before snorting, _{Nosey redhead}_.

_[What the hell are you on about?]_ Blaine asked him as he raised his eyebrow at Jean who was looking over her shoulder at him again.

_{Jean telepath. Remember before?}_ Alia explained, _{Reading mind. Trying to}_.

Blaine's eyes widened and his head snapped back up in time to see Jean glancing over her shoulder at him AGAIN with a puzzled look on her face. _[Jean, fuck off]_ he snapped, narrowing his eyes when Jean didn't even react to his thoughts.

_{No hear. Not us}_ Alia explained, _{Other yes. Us talk. No}_.

_[Wait… so Jean can read my thoughts but only if I'm not talking to you?]_ Blaine asked slowly, making Alia nod in confirmation.

_{Yes}_ Alia confirmed.

_[How do I make it that she can definitely hear my thoughts?]_ Blaine asked coldly, planning on making her suffer for trying to read his mind.

_{Think at world}_ Alia explained hesitantly, _{Not me. Think out}_.

_[What happens if I give you control?]_ Blaine asked, not actually planning on giving up control to Alia so soon but admittedly curious.

_{Not know}_ Alia admitted with a shrug.

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** Blaine shouted mentally, making Jean scream in shock as she jumped and jerked the jet controls to the side, making Ororo dive back to the pilot's seats and taking control the jet, levelling the jet quickly.

"What… What just happened?" Ororo demanded, looking between Blaine's smirk and Jean's glare as the red-head spun around to stare at him accusingly.

"Somebody figured out I was a telepath and kept blocking out half of their thoughts until they knew they had my attention" Jean explained slowly, "Then they decided to scream really loudly".

Ororo's eyebrow raised in a disappointed manner as Scott glared (Presumably) at him. "Me?" Blaine asked innocently as he raised his hand to his chest, "Oh no, it can't have been me" he lied.

"And why not?" Ororo asked expectantly as Jean stubbornly turned her back on him with her nose turned up in a sulk.

"Because I'm an elemental" Blaine reminded her, "I'm not psychic. I can't block my mind. Scott's Honour" he added as he placed one hand on his heart and raised the other into the air.

"Scout's" Scott corrected him with another assumed glare.

"I know what I said" Blaine deadpanned.

"If you can't block your mind then what exactly causes half your thoughts to turn into buzzing halfway through a sentence?" Jean demanded.

Not wanting to talk about Alia Blaine just smirked at her, **"Wouldn't you like to know?" **he thought slowly.

"Well?" Ororo asked, unable to hear his mental comment.

"He refuses to say" Jean said annoyed.

"Personal secret sorry Ma'am" Blaine said aloud, not actually apologetic for hiding Alia from anyone. If he can get away with it then no one will know who Alia is until he's graduating this bloody school.

Before Blaine could stop him Alia had screamed in anger and was shunting his mind out of the way, standing their body up and glaring at Jean as fire burst into life in his hands. "Stay out of our mind" Alia hissed angrily, making Ororo and Scott spin back around and stare at them in shock, "A shielded mind is not an invitation" he growled. "You can drop us off here" Alia announced, turning to Ororo with an expectant look, "We refuse to go to a school that allows mental rape".

_[Wait… you're just turning your back on this?]_Blaine blurted in shock, _[I thought you were the one who wanted us to go there]_.

_{We will, but I want Jean to know we won't accept her attempting to break into our minds}_ Alia explained as he spun them around and stalked towards the ramp, hitting the red button on the panel next to the ramp and making the door start to open.

Someone Blaine couldn't see grabbed their elbow and Alia lashed out, spinning fluidly and slamming their palm into Scott's jaw harshly before they backed away and jumped backwards out of the jet. Alia sent streams of air from their hands 'Ironman style' and they were slowly lowered down to the ground where Alia ran straight into the forest to their left.

_[DUDE! What the hell was that?]_ Blaine demanded angrily, _[You don't just get to possess me and attack my parents because I refused to go to this special school, then attack one of the teachers and run away before we've even arrived!]_

_{Jean needs to learn a lesson}_ Alia said simply _{Our minds are our own, my influence barely protects you and that's only because she can't read thoughts about or to me. You had a secret that you refused to admit and she attempted to break into your mind to find it, and that is not the behaviour of a teacher or of someone deserving of such a gift}_.

"Valid point" Blaine mumbled aloud as he was given control back and kept an eye on the sky for the jet, "Which way are we walking?" he added curiously, making Alia point out the direction the jet had been going in before.

* * *

Kitty Pryde snorted as she heard Bobby telling John to shut up between deep breaths, the two mutants, like the rest of the class utterly exhausted by their constant jogging around the mansion grounds.

"Wimps" Piotr muttered from besides her, the 'student teacher' the only other one in their class capable of keeping up with her. Sometimes Kitty was embarrassed that she could jog for hours and not run out of breath while she couldn't even do ten press-ups, and then other days she watched as the rest of her gym class fell over themselves panting for air and she felt quite smug.

"HEY! NO CHEATING!"

Kitty sighed and they exchanged a sad look, Piotr barely looking away as Kitty lost her battle with her hormones and a bright blush formed on her face. "I will be back" Piotr promised as he dropped back to pull apart what sounded like the beginning of a fight, "Everyone slow down, we will rest for five minutes and then keep going".

Glancing over her shoulder Kitty saw that everyone looked torn between happy they were taking a break and annoyed that they would be jogging again in five. Chuckling to herself as at least half of the class just collapsed onto the ground Kitty turned and walked towards the forest, taking a few steps in and stretching, not wanting her body to cramp or cool down while she waited for everyone else to stop dying.

Grinning at Piotr and trying to ignore her once again rising blush as the hunky mutant glanced over at her Kitty almost missed the distant voice she could hear, slowing down and turning to face deeper into the forest where she could hear the sound of someone talking. Hesitantly Kitty looked over her shoulder to see no one was looking at her as she slipped further into the forest as she started towards the owner of the voice.

"I'm just saying, unless you have a GPS on you there's no way to be certain that we're even going in the right direction anymore" the boy exclaimed, making Kitty falter and phase as she stepped into a tree and peered out through the bark. "That's just a guess though!" the voice continued, "You've got no proof that this supposed school is even in is direction let alone actually real!"

Kitty inhaled sharply as a bloody and beaten looking teenage boy stepped into sight, his black hair coming down over his eyes as the boy stumbled, "It's a valid concern" the boy snapped suddenly, "For all we know it's all just an elaborate cover for a military organisation that kidnaps and experiments on mutants!"

She blinked slowly and glanced around, frowning as she realised that the boy was alone and apparently talking to himself. "Hello" Kitty called as she stepped out from inside the tree, throwing herself to the side as the boy reacted automatically by twisting and thrusting his hand towards her, a horizontal cyclone exploding from his palm and slamming into the tree she had just stepped from. "Wait!" Kitty yelped as she scrambled to the side to avoid the sideways tornado as it followed her, the boy turning after her as she tripped and instinctively phased, the attack going straight through her and gouging into the ground beneath her.

A roar filled the air and Kitty's heart sank as Piotr charged past her, metal skin glinting in the sunlight as he charged the lost aerokinetic mutant who changed targets to him instead, the concentrated air barely slowing Piotr down. A pained noise escaped the teen's throat as Piotr slammed his shoulders into the boy's ribs and carried him forward into a tree with his momentum, a cracking sound echoing through the forest.

As Piotr leapt back immediately the boy hit the ground limply, laying still and making Kitty stare at him in shock as she watched carefully for any sign the boy was still alive. Piotr's skin rippled as he turned into flesh again and he dropped to the boy's side, a shaking hand reaching out for the boy's neck, two fingers checking for a pulse. As Piotr's shoulders sagged the boy suddenly rolled over, a fist slamming into Piotr's jaw seconds before the ground shuddered violently and erupted up into Piotr's stomach, lifting him off the ground and throwing him into the air as the teen continued rolling and leapt to his feet with a dark look on his face.

"WAIT!" Kitty screamed, quickly standing up and diving between the teen and Piotr as the boy raised his hands at the stunned giant. "Wait please! We don't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry I frightened you, and I'm sorry that Piotr attacked you. But he didn't know what was going on, he just saw you attacking me and reacted!"

The teen blinked at her as she heard Piotr slowly making his way to his feet behind her. "Uh hello?" Kitty asked when she noticed the blank look in the boy's green eyes, "Are you okay? Is your arm broken?" she added when she saw how he was cradling his left arm.

In response the boy opened his mouth and coughed, dark red blood dribbling down his chin suddenly as he swayed and collapsed onto his knees, his eyes rolling up as he fell forward and hit the ground hard.

Kitty yelped as she was shoved to the side by Piotr, the huge teenager crouching down and gently picking up the teen, spinning and running through the forest towards the mansion. "Get everyone inside!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Class is over!"


	4. Missing

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.**

**Key: "Telepathy" **_{Alia to Blaine}__[Blaine to Alia]_

* * *

"Ms Grey!"

Kitty jumped in shock as Piotr's loud voice boomed through the room, making her look up to see Ms Grey gesturing for them to follow her with a solemn expression that made Kitty's stomach feel like it was going to shrivel up and die. Accepting Piotr's hand up Kitty ignored the sympathetic looks coming from the other mutants in the room and stalked over Ms Grey quietly, keeping her back straight and her chin raised to hide how she just wanted to curl up and cry.

If the boy died then it would be all her fault. She had stepped to scare him suddenly when she _knew_ that he was obviously in trouble, the bloody torn clothes being the biggest sign that she should have been careful about it instead of just popping up and saying hello. Honestly she couldn't blame him for attacking her either, if it had been her then her 'Fight or Flight' instincts would have come to the surface and she would have sprinted off faster than he could have reacted, unfortunately for the boy 'Fight' was stronger than 'Flight'. Kitty also knew that Piotr was feeling guilty about what happened, he had just launched himself forward to protect a friend without knowing what was really going on, and ended up breaking the boy's arm and most likely at least one rib while slamming him into the tree.

"Ms Pryde, Mr Rasputin, please take a seat" Professor Xavier's voice called, making Kitty jolt again as she realised they had reached Xavier's office already. "For those who do not know this is Sophia and Jason Danvers" Xavier introduced, gesturing towards the brunette woman and the black-haired man sitting in front of the desk, "It was their son that you discovered in the woods Ms Pryde".

Kitty quickly clamped her eyes shut as she nodded, not wanting to see the looks on the couple's faces when they were told it was her and Piotr's fault they weren't getting their son back. "Now Blaine has broken three ribs, his ulna and his radius, and unfortunately one of his lungs were punctured" Xavier explained, "He's currently sleeping in the medical wing and we plan on keeping him sedated while his lungs and bones heal, we've got a mutant with the ability to heal injuries and she's going to stay with him to make certain that everything heals correctly".

"Oh thank god" 'Sophia' blurted as Kitty's head snapped up and Piotr sagged in relief, "What happened?" the woman demanded, "You assured me that your teachers would be able to bring Blaine here easily! And yet they attacked him, lost him, and now he's almost being killed by another teacher!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Mrs Danvers, I assure you that is not what happened" Xavier corrected before turning to Kitty and Piotr, "You two can go now, I believed you would want to know how young Blaine was, we will be discussing your punishment for acting so rashly tonight".

Kitty nodded and stood up with Piotr, avoiding 'Blaine's' parent's eyes as she followed the big teenager out of the room and into the hallway, neither of them saying anything until they were at the end of the hallway where they split up with mumbled goodbyes.

* * *

Blaine twitched as he started to wake up, fighting the urge to just roll over and go back to sleep like his body was screaming at him to do. Yawning as he forced his eyes open Blaine stared at the strangely white ceiling for a while until he stiffened as memories of the girl and the huge man that had attacked him flashed through his mind.

Groaning he shifted on what felt like a hospital bed, cold and hard beneath him as he frowned at the feeling that something was missing. Shifting his weight on the bed again Blaine slowly moved to sit up, hissing as his chest screamed at the action and as his left hand didn't move at all, making his head snap around to see the green cast on it as his fingers only moved slightly through the cast.

Looking around the room Blaine's eyes widened as he realised that he was actually in a hospital, making him scramble off the bed as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest and arm. "Shit… Alia, what do I do?" he asked slowly as he studied the room and his eyes locked onto the only door in the room.

Approaching the door Blaine prodded at the buttons to the right of it, jumping as the door hissed open and quickly scanning the scarily white hallway beyond it before hesitantly starting down it quietly. "Alia?" he hissed softly as he tapped into his powers and conjured up a ball of fire just in case someone showed up, _[Alia, wake the fuck up, we're in trouble]_ he ordered darkly.

When Alia once again didn't reply Blaine stiffened and reached for Alia's part of his mind only to find himself tapping into a part of his powers that he had never felt before, a warm and cold feeling radiating through his body at the same time as he raised his hand and reabsorbed the fireball before he concentrated on pushing it out. The warmth reached his palm first and Blaine watched as a small speck of light appeared over his palm, thrumming gently like a firefly in his hand. Looking around Blaine let go of the warm spark and instead focused on the darker colder feeling, already making an educated guess about what it was, as expected small tendrils of black shadows slowly forced their way past his skin and latched onto each other, forming a small writhing ball of darkness above his palm like the light had done.

A beeping sound made his head snap up and his powers dissipate as he quickly looked around and darted for the small round alcove to the side and slipping into it, catching sight of the cupboard with the clothes in it even as he hit the button to the left of the door and it hissed shut. "Crap" he muttered as he rolled his shoulders, wincing as his ribs ached again, glancing down at his bandaged bare chest and the green cast with a grimace. As the small room jolted and started moving up, implying that he was lucky enough to have found a lift, Blaine raised his good hand and focused on the darker aspect of his powers and conjured more of the darkness out into his palm and forcing the 'muscle' to grow as he poured more and more energy into it.

As the lift slowed to a stop with a bump Blaine waited nervously for the door to open, hoping he wasn't going to step out into the middle of a military base like he had been arguing with Alia before over. Ignoring the flare of pain in his chest as his traitorous mind pointed out Alia's absence Blaine shot out of the lift, looking around the fancy looking halls cautiously before catching sight of the window at the end of the hallway and running towards it.

Reaching it he looked down over the grounds of what seemed to be a mansion, a forest similar to the one he had been lost in not that far away from the building. Stepping away from the window Blaine eyed it, wondering if it was worth shattering it to get out or if he should just find a door so he didn't give the owner a reason to come after him. Clenching his fist around the ball of shadows to absorb them Blaine turned and started back towards the lift, keeping an eye out for a side corridor he could try. Finding one Blaine ran down it, nearing the other end of the hallway quickly as a loud bell echoed through the building that made him slow to a stop and look around. He froze as a door opened and suddenly a group of laughing teenagers were pouring out of the room, none of them giving Blaine more than a curious or appreciative glance as they walked away from the room, most of them talking about their next class.

Wait… class? Did this mean that this was actually a school? Maybe Alia had been right and the Institute was really a school and not a military trap like he had been afraid of, which meant that he was walking around a school half-naked after attacking two students and three teachers.

"Um… are you okay?" a voice asked suddenly, making Blaine jump and spin around to see an asian girl with bright blue hair blinking curiously at him, "You're kind of standing in the middle of the hall shirtless with a confused look on your face" she explained. "Most of the time when people do that it means they're not okay" she added with a nervous tone to her voice.

"I'm uh, I'm just a little confused" Blaine admitted slowly, trying not to be rude and give himself away even though this girl probably knew who he was.

"Well I'm Nori!" the girl introduced happily, "Are you new? I've never seen you around here before and I know most people my age. Although you look like you're at least nineteen" she added, "You're not are you? Because if you are then you probably shouldn't be walking around a mansion filled with hormonal teenagers shirtless because you have a very nice chest even if you do have bandages wrapped around part of it".

"Blaine" he corrected as he stared at the girl in shock, wondering absently how much coffee she had drank this morning, "And um, thanks?" he added awkwardly.

"Oh I'm creeping you out aren't I?" 'Nori' realised, "I'm so sorry, you've probably just left your room for the first time and some sixteen year old girl stopped you to start making comments that could probably be seen as flirtatious, which they're not by the way, I mean you're kind of attractive with a nice body, dreamy green eyes and a hair style that screams that you have issues but I'm totally making this worse aren't I? I'm so sorry I forgot my pills this morning and I'm actually supposed to be going to get them now but you distracted me" she finished and stared at him expectantly.

"Uh, don't let me keep you?" Blaine said gently, "I'll manage if you can just direct me to the headmaster's office". Most likely the headmaster's office was on the first floor, which meant it'd be easier for him to find the front door if he could get directions to the stairs.

"It's just down there actually" Nori explained, pointing past him to a corridor at the end of the hall, "The door opposite the staircase, it's got a plate on it though so you should be able to find it easily".

"Thanks" Blaine interrupted as it looked like Nori was about to say something else, "I'll see you later then".

As Nori nodded and skipped (How much energy does that girl have?) away Blaine followed her directions to the headmaster's office, smirking as he found the staircase and heading down it quickly, the wide open doors calling to him.

"Mr Danvers!" a familiar voice called from up the stairs behind him, "The Professor would like to speak to you now".

Hesitating Blaine glanced over his shoulder to see Ororo standing at the top of the stairs smiling at him gently. Shooting her a smile back Blaine rolled his shoulders with a wince and broke into a run, getting out the doors and onto the driveway before the woman could call out to him again, changing directions and heading towards the forest Blaine vaulted a low wall and burst into a garden, mentally begging for Alia to respond and get him out of this mess so he could call his parents.

Rounding a corner his only warning was a flash of blonde hair before he was slamming into someone again, yelping as the sudden contact made his chest scream in protest as he was flipped over the person and onto his back as the blonde he had hit landed across him with a high pitched yelp of their own. Hissing in pain Blaine shoved the boy off him and resisted the urge to curl into a ball and cry as they both staggered to their feet with matching groans.

"Shit! It's you!" the blond boy exclaimed, making Blaine stiffen as he kept his broken arm close to his throbbing ribs, "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be injured and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Ororo's voice shouting Blaine's name made them both glance over before Blaine started to back away as his eyes flicked to the forest. "You're running" the boy realised softly, "Listen I know you don't know me but you should stay here, this place is safe for people like us".

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he turned and started running again, this time keeping an eye out for anyone getting in his way, he couldn't last another high-speed collision like that again, if he was hit one more time then he'd be out of the race and back into that bloody laboratory.

He heard footsteps sounding as someone chased him, making him glance over his shoulder to see the Ororo running after him as he ran towards the forest. Snarling under his breath Blaine twisted and slashed his hand in her direction, tapping into his increased powers to send a cyclone of air at her which she easily avoided as he dove to the right and started towards the road instead.

Smirking at her cursing Blaine focused on running away, only glancing over his shoulder again when he threw himself over the hedge in front of the property by blasting air out of his hands and legs. Sending a swirl of fire at Ororo to distract her Blaine landed with a jolt and a hiss of pain as he shot onto the road.

Blaine barely had time to grin before there was a loud honkings and the car he hadn't seen coming swerved in front of him and he was welcoming the darkness that came with unconsciousness for the second time in two days as the car hit him head on.


	5. Awakening

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.**

**Key: "Telepathy"**

* * *

Blaine groaned as he woke up again, his entire body throbbing like he had been hit by a truck or something.

Shifting on the cold metal table he was sitting on he relaxed his body onto it in an attempt to lessen the stiff feeling in his muscles as they throbbed in pain. What the hell had hit him to make him feel like this?

Blaine's eyes snapped open as a flashing memory indicated that he _had_ been hit by a car, his escape attempt foiled because he hadn't looked both ways before running onto the road. God he was never going to live that down, of course that implied that he would survive long enough to among the creepy mutant kidnappers to make another escape attempt.

"I'm not creepy" a familiar voice defended making Blaine sigh and he turned his head to the side to see Jean watching him blankly with a book in her hand as she sat at the desk in the corner of the room.

"No you just respond to people's thoughts like that" Blaine deadpanned, "That's not creepy at all".

Jean stared for a moment before shrugging, "I'll give you that" she decided as she pushed her chair back and stood. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she reached for something on her desk.

"Fine" Blaine gasped out as he threw himself off the table, backing away from the concerned looking woman as he clutched his chest weakly in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"You were hit by a car, you're not fine" Jean corrected gently, "You _are _however very lucky that you didn't break anything else" she added as she approached him slowly, her hands extended peacefully. Blaine wasn't going to fall for that though, he had seen what she could do with those hands and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Especially not when his ribs hurt this badly…

"I'm not going to use my powers on you Blaine" Jean promised, "I just want you to sit back down so I can check your chest. You punctured one of your lungs before, and while Alison did her best to heal you her mutation is still a little out of control so she might have fixed something wrong".

The idea of getting his injuries checked out sounded like a good one, but the fact it was the creepy mutant kidnapper who was offering made him a bit hesitant to agree. "Fine" he decided slowly, circling Jean so he could slide back onto the table, wincing as Jean quickly started undoing the bandages around his chest. "But no funny business" he ordered coldly, fully prepared to hit a woman if he needed to.

"I'm twenty seven, engaged, and your teacher" Jean deadpanned, "You're not that cute".

"I actually meant no sedating me" Blaine corrected as his face heated up in embarrassment and he kept his eyes locked over Jean's shoulder so he didn't make eye contact with her, "Or hurting me on purpose to keep me here" he added. "Besides I'm sixteen, gay, and a perfect catch" he added innocently, "You should be worried more about your boyfriend".

"Once upon a time I would have been" Jean admitted making Blaine look down at her in shock, "What? He was a little bit of a ponce when he was younger" she explained sheepishly as her own face went red, "I was a little worried he'd leave me for another guy".

"Well that's nice to know" Scott's voice said from the doorway, making both Blaine and Jean jump guiltily and turn to face him and the bald man in the wheelchair.

"Scott!" Jean blurted awkwardly, "I love you?" she asked hopefully.

The bald man chuckled as he rolled into the room further, making Blaine eye him cautiously as the man approached the table. If this was a school for mutants then Blaine would bet that this man's weak appearance meant he was probably one of the most powerful mutants here, on that note the man also looks like he's the one in charge, meaning Blaine needs to be careful around him too.

"You are correct on both those points" the bald man confirmed as the door hissed open again and Blaine's parents blinked at him owlishly before darting towards him.

"BLAINE!" his mother exclaimed before she dove at him, pulling him against her chest roughly and making him yelp as his ribs strained at the pressure and pain shivered up his left arm. "Oh I'm so sorry baby!" Mom blurted as she let him go quickly, "I couldn't stop! You just appeared on the road out of nowhere! I didn't have time to slow down!"

"Wait what?" Blaine stuttered out as his Mom continued apologising. "My parents ran me over in a car?" he realised slowly, staring at them in shock as his Mom kept explaining how she couldn't stop in time and his father just stood there with a guilty expression.

"Well in our defence you _did_ just run out onto the road without warning" Dad pointed out, "And you were right outside the Institute anyway so it wasn't too hard to get you medical care".

"You ran me over" Blaine blurted, unable to deny that for some reason he felt a little betrayed, even if he technically knew that they didn't do it on purpose. "You violent bastards" he deadpanned, making his Mom squawk and his father chuckle.

"Blaine, My name is Professor Charles Xavier" the bald man introduced, "And I assure you that I am _not_ a creepy mutant kidnapper. I'm the headmaster of this school for the gifted, and the director of the group called the X-Men".

"I read the brochure" Blaine mumbled awkwardly as he realised the man in front of him was a telepath as well.

"Indeed" Xavier confirmed with an amused lilt to his voice, "When your parents came to me with the news that Magneto and his forces were after you I sought you out immediately and sent my X-Men after you" he explained. "However after a brief altercation" he paused to shoot Jean a disappointed look which she blushed at, "Your personality leech took over and attempted to flee, ending up by way of marvellous coincidence in the Institute's backyard where he entered another fight with two of our students and was injured".

"I know" Blaine admitted slowly as Xavier paused to take a breath, "I _was_ there. And personality leech? Do you mean Ali-" he froze as he realised the reason he couldn't sense Alia anymore. He had been 'killed' by a telepath who thought he was some kind of mental leech, "You killed Alia" he blurted out loud.

"Alia?" Xavier echoed, "Ah, the leech. No, I merely locked him away" he corrected, "It's impossible to truly kill a leech since they are as much a part of you as your powers". Xavier raised his hand as Blaine opened his mouth to snap at him, "I assure you that I did so for the best" he promised, "Personality leeches are _extremely_ dangerous to leave unblocked like that. Jean here has a leech" Xavier admitted, "Her leech, Phoenix, attempted to kill her parents and family as well as most of the students here on multiple occasions".

"It's what they do Blaine" Jean explained softly, "The more you give them control the more control over your body they take. I'm sure you've noticed that your powers are stronger now? That you can do more with them now Alia is gone?" she pointed out making Blaine grudgingly nod, his parents still hovering over him. "Your control will be a little wonky for a while as you both learn to truly control your powers and to control your new limits, but it's for the best that Alia was locked away".

"Phoenix developed when Jean was seven and remained there until she was sixteen" Xavier continued, "She is still re-learning how to control everything that Phoenix had taken from her. If we hadn't taken Alia away he would have gained too much control over your powers and your body, then he would have tried to take over your life".

Blaine stared at Xavier in shock, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been right not to trust Alia all alone and yet was only finding out after he had actually started to. He exhaled slowly, wondering how close he had come to having his body taken over and his mind crushed, shuddering at the idea and quickly changing lines of thought.

"Blaine, I would like to offer you a place here at the Institute" Xavier declared, pulling Blaine's attention back to him. "Not only did you need the control that we could teach in the first place, but now that Alia has been locked away you're going to need it even more" he explained. "You won't need to worry about being hated for being a mutant here and you'd have the stability that your previous education hasn't been able to grant you. I imagine that it wouldn't take you long at all to develop strong lasting friendships among our numbers and you'd have the qualifications to do whatever you wanted to do with your life".

"I want you to stay" Mom blurted, making Blaine's head snap around to stare at her in shock. "Jason and I have spoken about it and we've decided to find a place in the nearby town so we'd be close by" she offered, "You'd be able to learn control and find all those things the Professor spoke about with your father and I just a phone call away".

Blaine glanced at his father who just nodded at him in confirmation that he agreed with Mom, making Blaine sigh and turn back to Xavier who was watching him silently. "Can I stay for a little while and just see what it's like?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he'd be able to manage such a change in his lifestyle so quickly. He was used to be a friendless loner who refused to talk to anyone and just went home straight after school to hide, coming to a place like the Institute was going to force him to act differently and he wasn't sure if he could handle something like that.

"Of course" Xavier agreed instantly, "I don't want to force you out of your comfort zone so quickly, such things take time and patience. Both of which I hope you have".

"Well I can try can't I?" Blaine mumbled slowly, grimacing as he remembered that he wasn't one of the more patient beings he'd ever met.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

"Bobby, John, come over here please!"

Blaine hid his grimace as the blond boy he had ran into the other day (Apparently two days ago) looked up, the blond-brunet beside him copying him as they stood and walked over, eyeing Blaine cautiously.

"Blaine, this is Bobby and John" Ororo introduced, gesturing to each other, "They're the Institute's token elementals".

"Ice and fire" Blaine interrupted, "You mentioned them on the jet" he explained when Ororo blinked at him in confusion.

Ororo nodded in understanding as Bobby and John looked even more confused, "Boys this is Blaine Danvers. He's going to be staying with us for a while until he decides if he wants to remain with the school permanently" she explained, "I believe the Professor has already mentioned to you two the possibility of an additional roommate?"

"Oh!" Bobby exclaimed as John scowled, "Yes Ma'am, the Professor said he would be an elemental who had control issues".

Yeah… he's standing right here thanks…

"Do we at least get a bigger room?" John demanded, eyeing Blaine in annoyance, "Because three people in a two person room is going to get a little cramped".

"The Professor is dealing with that now" Ororo confirmed, "You may have to share the room for a little while but by Tuesday at the latest you'll have a new room. Apparently the room he has in mind for the three of you needs to be fixed up a little". Ororo paused and tilted her head like she was listening to something, "And that's the Professor asking me to come help now" she reported, "Blaine, your travel bags have been placed in their room already and the rest of your things are in a storage room until you've got the time to go over them and move into the larger room. Bobby, John, if you wouldn't mind giving Blaine a tour while I talk to the Professor then I would appreciate that" she added before turning and swaying out of the room without waiting for the answer.

"So…" Bobby began hesitantly, "I'm Bobby" he greeted holding his hand out for Blaine to shake.

"Blaine" he replied, just raising his eyebrow at the hand, perfectly content in playing standoffish if that's how they wanted to play.

"And I'm John" John deadpanned, "Aren't we the best of friends now?" he asked sarcastically.

"John!" Bobby scolded, "At least _try_ to act nice".

John just scoffed as Blaine started to back away slowly, heading towards where he remembered the archway to the rec room was in attempt to get away from these two and start exploring on his own terms. They may have been pushed together as roommates but that doesn't mean that Blaine actually has to like either of them, at least John seemed to understand that perfectly.

And yeah, maybe Blaine was supposed to be playing nice and trying to make friends. But Bobby and John didn't look any happier about this than Blaine was, but at least Blaine can honestly say that he's shy and doesn't know how to act friendly, all they can say is that they were douches.

Cute douches but douches none the less.


	6. Kitty

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

It was the sounding of sniffing that first drew Blaine's attention, and he was admittedly prepared to take a peek then leave before he heard the choked off sob. Biting his lip nervously he crept towards the partially open doorway, peering in to see the brunet girl curled up in the corner crying with her head between her knees looking so small compared to the rest of the room.

As the girl sniffed again she lifted her head to move her hair and wipe her eyes Blaine felt his stomach plummet as he ashamedly remembered the 'Ghost Girl' that he had attacked the other day (Four days ago apparently). Instinctively knowing that _he_ was the reason she was crying Blaine shifted guiltily, wondering if he should go try comfort her with his unpractised people skills like his mother preferred or if he should let her deal with this alone like he preferred.

Sighing softly Blaine gently nudged the door open and stepped into the room, grimacing as Ghost didn't realise he was there. Now he was going to have to like clear his throat awkwardly to let her know he was there so he didn't just sit there like a creeper.

Actually screw it Blaine decided as he silently walked over to lean against the wall beside Ghost and slid down quietly before he awkwardly lifted his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer like he had seen his father do to his mother (Although his father usually kissed his mother and he was _not_ trying that one Ghost).

Blaine stiffened as Ghost just turned to bury her face in his chest, latching onto him as she started crying into his shirt. "Uh… it's okay?" he whispered gently as he shifted his bound hand awkwardly, "It's going to be fine".

"It's my fault" Ghost sobbed out, "He's all hurt because of me".

Blaine blinked in confusion at that admission, automatically connecting it to himself even if he didn't _feel_ too hurt because of her. Sure she may have given him a fright but it was him that had chosen that react offensively, it was… well it was the both his and the Iron Giant's fault that Blaine's arms and ribs were broken really… The Iron Giant _did_ choose to respond offensively just as Blaine had managed to control his instinctive attack.

"It wasn't your fault" Blaine assured her gently, deciding to just say what he had been thinking aloud. "You just gave me a fright and I reacted in a bad way. If the Iron Giant had been the one who stepped out like that I would have attacked him instead, I _was_ rather high strung and defensive at the time. Hell I'm still feeling high strung and defensive now".

He paused as Ghost stopped to let out a loud sniff, awkwardly reaching out with his foot and kicking the tissue box towards him so he could pull some out and hand them to Ghost who accepted them with a mumbled 'thank you'.

"If you want to be technical then yes you are kind of to blame" Blaine admitted slowly, wincing when Ghost hiccupped "But in all honesty then it's not your fault at all" he backtracked quickly. "I mean you didn't do anything besides try help out somebody who looked like they needed help, and you did it out of the goodness of your heart where most people who have tried to influence things in their favour".

"Actually the fact that you're feeling guilty says a lot about you as a person" Blaine continued as he felt Ghost relaxing, digging into his old Sunday school days for most of this. "I know that if our positions were reversed then I would have walked away without feeling an inch of guilt. I would have firmly believed that since you attacked me that it was your fault, and that any injuries you had were because of your and Iron Giant's actions, not mine. That you feel guilt over someone else's actions means that you're ten times the person I am" he finished gently.

Ghost nuzzled closer to him and he sat there as she sniffed to herself, "You really think that?" she whimpered gently.

"Definitely" Blaine admitted, "And my escape attempt after that? Yeah that wasn't your fault at all, I didn't even see you during that. That was all Nori's and my parent's faults what happened, Nori gave me the directions out of the mansion when I clearly wasn't a student and my parents are the ones who ran me over".

"Bobby mentioned that" Ghost mumbled, "He said you slammed into each other and that you had blood dripping from your mouth when you got back up".

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, not having been told that bit of information beforehand when Jean had been listing his injuries. "Then that's Bobby's fault, not yours" he corrected gently, "And to be honest he _did_ try convince me to stay but I turned and ran away so that makes up for his accidental injury".

Ghost nodded in agreement for a moment before Blaine felt her stiffening suddenly as she launched herself away from him, scrambling across the floor before she rolled over and stared at him in horror. "Hi" Blaine offered dumbly, raising his injured hand to wave it once at her with a small smile.

"Hi" Ghost blurted, still staring at him awkwardly as he sat there and kept his face as calm as possible, wondering if he had said something wrong or if she was just embarrassed that she had been spilling her heart out about him to well… him.

"Blaine. Blaine Danvers" he introduced simply in hopes that she wouldn't act weirdly around him now.

"Katherine Pryde" Ghost admitted cautiously, eyeing him like he was going to go crazy and attack her again, "But everyone just calls me Kitty".

"Everyone calls me Blaine, so no difference there" Blaine countered stupidly.

* * *

Kitty just blinked at Blaine in shock before a giggle burst out of her mouth at the comment that the boy had deadpanned out with a poker face as good as the Professor's.

She was a little mortified that she had been crying about her problems to Blaine instead of Bobby like she thought she had been, but she was definitely grateful that Blaine didn't seem like he was going to use it against her, actually going to great lengths to assure her that what had happened to him was his fault instead of hers.

"So…" she began hesitantly, "Blaine 'Call me Blaine' Danvers. You're not running away again are you? Because I'd rather not have to actually attack you to keep you here".

Okay, maybe it was a little early to be trying out jokes like that but if the mood remained as awkward and stuffy as it was then she'd just break into tears again.

"Ah no" Blaine denied slowly, his face remaining the blank mask she had noticed before, "I'm supposed to be getting a tour of the school but I snuck away from my guides" he admitted. "My parents are with Xavier talking about enrolling me here while I take a while to have a look around and see if this is what I want to do".

"Fair enough" Kitty agreed, "My parents took me on this tour as well, left me here for a week to see if this was what I truly wanted. I've been here since I was thirteen though and I _love_ this place, it's a home away from home for me".

She watched as a dark look flashed through Blaine's eyes, "Yeah it'd take a home to have a home away from" he muttered under his breath.

Deciding that she wasn't supposed to hear that Kitty pretended not to and instead gestured for the tissue box next to Blaine's foot. "So what's your mutation?" she asked curiously as Blaine reached down for the box, "I mean you blasted air at me. You almost knocked out Piotr with earth. Bobby swears he saw you throwing fire at Ms Monroe".

"Uh, 'Elemental Genesis' Jean called it" Blaine replied coldly making Kitty frown as she watched him hold the box up to stare at it, "I've got no idea what that means exactly" he admitted, "But I'm pretty sure it means something like controlling the elements".

Kitty opened her mouth to ask about it only to yelp and raise her hands to protect herself as the box of tissues shot towards her, slamming into the wall beside her as a gust of wind knocked her other. "Oh… well I know Bobby and John can control the elements but I'm almost certain that their mutations are called 'Elemental Kinesis' so either you heard wrong or it's a different gift".

"Well it's definitely not a gift" Blaine muttered softly again.

Kitty once more ignored his darker comment and looked around the room, finding the stack of dictionaries in the corner of the study room. "Let's cheat" she decided as she moved over to grab one, flicking through it until she had the right page and then the right word. "Genesis; the beginning or origin of anything" she read aloud, "So I'm going to make the educated guess that it means 'Elemental Creation', so create but not control".

"Yeah well I could have told you that without having to look it up in the dictionary" Blaine pointed out sarcastically. "Sorry" he said simply when Kitty raised her eyebrow at him pointedly, his voice not sounding at all apologetic.

"It doesn't matter" Kitty said dismissively as she grabbed the tissues and wiped her face clean with a sigh. "Now, you said you snuck away from your guides right?" she asked hopefully.

"I say snuck away. You would probably say I just slowly turned and walked away while they were too busy having eye-sex to notice" Blaine admitted with a smug look in his eyes.

Kitty froze at Blaine's words, everything falling into place for her. "Oh" was all she managed to verbalise, wincing as Blaine's eyebrow rose at her like he knew something was wrong but didn't know what. "I've been flirting with Bobby for a couple of months now but he's never seemed to notice" she admitted, her mouth moving even though her brain was screaming at her to shut up, "But now you mention it I'm realising that they're totally I love with each other but so don't know it yet".

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that" Blaine declared when Kitty looked at him with a desperate look of fear on her face, making her sigh in relief. If that got out then she'd be so embarrassed, she'd just _die_ or something.

"Thank you" Kitty mumbled softly, "Anyway, since you daringly and cunningly escaped from your handlers maybe I could give you a tour instead, a way to make up all the trouble I put you through?" she offered.

Blaine looked like he was going to say no but he paused for a moment, clearly in deep thought for a while before he nodded, "Alright then Ms Katherine, I accept your generous offer" he replied politely before mumbling something else under his breath.

Smiling at him Kitty stood up, making a final quick clean of her face before linking arms with a startled Blaine and leading him towards the door. "So this is one of the study rooms" she began, "There are like seven across the whole mansion. They're just a place to come do your homework or to work on projects in peace. Most people prefer their rooms or the library though so they're usually empty in case you want to cry or something".

Leading an stoic Blaine off through the mansion, pointing out the various different rooms and giving him different hints and tips for settling into mansion life Kitty tried to not focus on what Blaine had tried to whisper before.

There were only so many ways one could take _'Be easier to kill him if I know what I'm doing'_ after all…


	7. Chatterboxes

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

It was official… Blaine hated Kitty Pryde…

When he had left Professor Xavier he had been mentally preparing himself for staying here for a week. He was admittedly biased on the topic of staying here, to put it simply he didn't want to stay but logically he knew he had to at least give this place a chance before he turned the Professor's offer down. Yet to survive a week of 'interaction and involvement' Blaine needed to put on his 'Ice King' (Is there even a dude equivalent of an Ice Queen?) mask so that he didn't get overwhelmed and lose what little control over his powers that he had.

But Kitty… the shorter teen seemed firmly set to crack through the mask he had put up when she had realised that it was him comforting her. And normally Blaine wouldn't be concerned about it, he's gone months with keeping his mask up in public without fault or someone cracking through it without his permission.

But dammit Kitty was doing such a good job of it, already he had slipped up and made a face at something or chuckled when he was supposed to be completely uncaring. That girl was so determined to worm her way under his guard, and to make it worse Blaine knew that Kitty had no ulterior motives to gaining his friendship besides just being friendly. Once her nervousness and guilt had run down she had bounced up into the position of 'Official Tour Guide' and had told him more than he actually needed to know about every room they passed or went into, including little stories about various other students and teachers.

"-and then the Professor had Scott and Jean carry in a _bunk bed_ in front of the entire class" Kitty exclaimed, "It was humiliating! But now that I sleep on the top bunk whenever I sleep phase I just fall straight down onto the second bunk".

Blaine nodded slowly as he tried not to crack a grin at Kitty's sleep phasing story, apparently having friends in the last town just lowered his ability to hide what he felt and he needed more practice. But then again Kitty had already assured him that he couldn't hurt her and that she could just phase and go get help, being able to relax a little around her felt good even if he still had to keep a tight lid on his emotions.

But naturally the tighter lid he put on his emotions the more likely his powers were to destroy things when they actually got out compared to smaller bursts if he was relaxed and more open.

"Of course, on the down side I'm no longer waking up in Piotr's bed with him and I was really starting to enjoy that" she admitted, "But anyway, losing control every now and then is expected so don't feel embarrassed if you slip up".

"But I don't lose control every now and then" Blaine corrected, "Unless I'm actively quashing what I feel then I'm losing control up to ten times a day. And yeah I can fake it well enough that no one will know but just like the last few days I've been so stressed that the only thing keeping me from just exploding again was that I'd been actively using my powers frequently".

"I'm sure the teachers will let you attack them and try run away if you ask them politely" Kitty pointed out innocently making Blaine snort in amusement before glaring at the little mask-wormy-girl who was smiling at him smugly. "Of course if they don't there's always the danger room" she added, "It's where we go for power tutoring when a classroom isn't good enough or when our powers are too destructive".

"It sounds like everyone walks into a room with padded walls in full safety gear" Blaine pointed out slowly.

"If that's what you want to do to then yeah it is" Kitty agreed with a grin, "It's amazing. I don't understand it but it's like this huge hologram room like on Star Trek and you pick and choose what you want to do in it".

"I've never seen Star Trek" Blaine corrected, "Well the old ones, I've seen the new movie that's come out".

"Oh god" Kitty blurted, "Chris Pine is just so UNF!" she exclaimed making Blaine jerk back in shock as she started waving her arms around. "Zachery Quinto is more attractive in his other films but Chris Pine just steals the movie with that ridiculously gorgeous face. And that's before you add in how smoking his eyes are!" she finished with a final flail of her arms.

"And if it wasn't totally illegal I'd phase into his house just to fan-girl and get a picture of me hugging him" Kitty added innocently, not showing any guilt or remorse for that comment.

"Well Chris Pine is kinda uh, hot" Blaine admitted slowly, "And I wish I had eyes like Kirk".

"If you had eyes like Kirk I'd jump you right now" Kitty declared before frowning, "Well I would if I knew I had no chance with Piotr" she edited. "Wait" she ordered, turning to stare at Blaine intently, "Did you just call Chris Pine hot?"

"Yes?" Blaine confirmed hesitantly as he mentally cursed his slip of tongue. He had come out at school before and the following harassment had only stopped when someone had tried to 'teach the fag a lesson' and ended up in hospital with broken ribs after Blaine lost control of his powers.

"As in 'Chris Pine is hot from an unbiased straight boy's point of view'? Or 'Chris Pine is hot and I want to have his gay babies?" Kitty demanded.

"Uh what?" Blaine asked dumbly at her question, "Well the last one I guess even though I don't want-". Blaine was cut off by Kitty's happy squealing as she jumped up and down before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway as he staggered after her in confusion. "Kitty where are we going?" he blurted as he allowed her to tug him around a corner before they slowed to a stop in front of a random door.

"Before I embarrass myself" Kitty asked ignoring his question, "You _are_ gay right?"

"Yes" Blaine confirmed breathlessly, "I am".

Kitty beamed at him and threw the door open, pulling him into the room before he could react. "GIRLS!" Kitty declared to the room, the three girls inside looking up at them in shock, "I've got a gay best friend!" she announced happily.

Oh shit…

* * *

"You're like a genius" Nori exclaimed happily as she led Blaine back through the mansion. "I mean I've never had a gay best friend before but you're amazing!"

Blaine sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, "Thanks. I've never had straight female friends either but you all seem amazing too" he lied through his teeth.

Who would have thought that four sixteen year old girls could talk about clothes, make up, and boys for over four hours? Well Blaine should have thought that because that's exactly what happened. He should have blasted them, forget about the consequences, and ran like his life depended on it. But no he allowed himself to be forced into a seat and be talked to death by four excitable teenage girls who talked about anything and everything.

"Blair!" a voice echoed down the hallway and Blaine and Nori turned to see John jogging down the hallway towards them with a scowl on his face. "Where the hell where you?" John demanded as he reached them, "One minute you were there and the next we were combing the mansion for you because the bloody Professor and Ms Grey refused to tell us where you were".

"_Blaine_ was with us" Nori admitted with a huge grin on her face, "We were having a girl's night and Kitty invited him". Nori's eyes narrowed at the confused looking John, "And Blaine is ten times the better gay BFF that you are" she added spitefully.

Realisation flooded John's eyes and they flicked past Nori to where Blaine was mouthing 'Help me' with wide eyes. "Oh that's just lovely" he drawled with as a huge grin formed on his face, "Well I'm sure he'll love to stay and gossip all night but I'm afraid Bobby's ordered me to kidnap him so we can fix up our room for the night".

"Bobby? Oh okay then" Nori declared, "You can take him, but you better be nice to him John or else" she threatened. "And you!" she continued turning to face Blaine who quickly blanked his face, "I expect to see you for breakfast or _else_" she decided before turning and running past John to where she, Kitty, Jubilee, and Siren had a four-person room.

"Girl's night?" John asked the moment Nori turned the corner.

"Don't ask" Blaine blurted, "I don't want to remember it".

John snorted in amusement, "They tried to make me sit through one of those once. I bitched and snarked until they basically threw me out" he admitted smugly, "They haven't asked me since".

"Wish I'd thought of that" Blaine mumbled with a pout.

"Come on homo" John ordered, "I wasn't lying. Bobby wants you to help us clean up the room enough for three people. Hope you don't mind a sleeping bag".

"I've slept worse" Blaine muttered, following John down the hallway as he decided to not comment on John's nickname yet.

"Sure you have" John agreed sceptically.

"I destroyed a five story apartment building and slept in the basement I was trapped in for three days" Blaine said simply, "I was barely conscious when I was pulled out and I spent months in the hospital for my broken legs and arm".

"Show off" John muttered as they headed downstairs and towards a door which he threw open and walked into the room to throw himself onto the bed near the window as Blaine stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Blair!" Bobby blurted as he looked over to see him, "Where were you? You just vanished!"

"Get this Bobby" John said smugly as Blaine flinched at Bobby who grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room to shut the door.

"Tell him and I'll set you on fire" Blaine interrupted bluntly as his face heated up in embarrassment.

"Feel free" John assured him simply, "I'm immune to fire, never been burnt in my life".

"John?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Well Snowy the Snowman, Blainers here has been with the Chatterboxes all night" John explained, "He's their new gay best friend".

"I hate you" Blaine said simply as Bobby turned to stare at him in shock. "Kitty kidnapped me" he defended, "And Jubilee kept blasting fireworks at me whenever I tried to sneak out. And my ribs hurt too much to try jump out the window".

"But you still survived" Bobby exhaled slowly, "None of the guys here have _ever_ survived one of the Chatterboxes' girls' nights before. You're like a legend! And are you even gay?"

Blaine's blush deepened as he wondered whether it was smart to tell his roommate whether he was gay or not.

"It doesn't matter if you are" John called out lazily, "I'm gay and Bobby doesn't care".

When Bobby nodded in agreement Blaine sighed, "Yeah I am. But even I couldn't keep up with that!" he blurted, "I mean yeah I like to look nice but why the hell do I care about mixing certain fabrics? I just don't want to walk around wearing something that even blind people steer clear away from".

"Exactly!" John exclaimed loudly, "Thank god you're not queer, that'd be really annoying".

"He means flamboyant" Bobby explained when Blaine frowned in confusion, "John's patience is, well, non-existent. He really hates camp people, gay or not".

"Right. Well I'm not flamboyant" Blaine muttered.

"Hallelujah" John deadpanned with a yawn as he stretched.

"Uh anyway, this is only a two person room so you've got the couch" Bobby explained gesturing to where a scrunched up sleeping bag had been thrown messily onto a couch. "You won't need to stay on it for that long though, Ms Monroe said we should have a bigger room by Tuesday so at least it's only a week".

"I've lived on a couch for longer" Blaine said dismissively, "I think I can last a week".

"Good 'cos you're not getting my bed" John refused bluntly making Blaine snort as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Now… football?" he asked slowly.

"Hate it" Blaine admitted.

"Soccer?" Bobby asked as he backed away to sit on his own bed.

"Love it" Blaine replied as he threw himself down onto the couch and glanced around the extremely messy room, "Used to play on my school's team before I, you know, became a mutant" he trailed off softly at Bobby's sympathetic look and John's 'I really don't care' expression.

"There's a team here" Bobby blurted before blushing before John and Blaine looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "And we're usually at least a player short of having even teams".

"I quit after I incinerated the ball with my foot" Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Oh" Bobby mumbled awkwardly, "I see how that could be bad".

"I don't" John countered.

"The ball hit my coach in the face and set his hair on fire" Blaine continued hesitantly, "He suggested that either I voluntarily quit or he'll arrange for me to fail the year. Not like the school allowed mutants to join teams anyway".

"That's different then" John decided, "Setting the coach's hair on fire is awesome".

"It was pretty funny at the time" Blaine said with a smirk, "It wasn't so funny when my parents got fired for having a mutant son though".

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment before John snorted loudly, "You set your coach's hair on fire. Did he scream?" he asked hopefully.

"Like a little girl" Blaine confirmed making John tip his head back and burst into laughter. Blaine and Bobby glanced at each other before Blaine caught Bobby's lips twitching, "Go ahead and laugh" he ordered making Bobby collapse and join John in laughing at Blaine's misfortune.

"It was pretty funny" Blaine admitted softly with a growing grin.


	8. Aliens

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

Looking both ways as he quietly shut the door behind him Blaine frowned as he failed to remember which way John had brought him down, meaning that he had several hours of lost wandering ahead of him before he found someone he recognised.

Yawning slowly Blaine froze at the sound of dripping water, looking down at the water flowing from his fingers and onto the floor near his sneakered feet. Sighing he closed his eyes and focused his mind, concentrating on the thin thread of power that had linked to his hand and grimacing at he felt the 'lost' feeling and the feeling 'helplessness' that were attached to the thread. Groaning under his breath as he held his hand away from his body Blaine started chipping at the threat of 'wet' power that seemed to doing everything it could to resist his efforts to release it.

With a growl Blaine forced himself to relax, "I'm not helpless" he argued softly with himself under his breath. "I'm going to stay here at the Institute because they can help me and while I don't really want it I understand I need to accept their help and that I need to do the best I can do learn what they're trying to teach me" he explained to himself as he felt muscles in his back that he hadn't noticed softening and relaxing as well "I need this, I want this. I'm never going to be helpless again" he said firmly, sighing in relief as he felt the thread of power give way and return to his core as he managed to calm his emotions down.

Opening his eyes and glancing down at the puddle of water Blaine looked around before heading down the corridor, grateful that the puddle was next to the wall instead of right in Bobby or John's way when they left their room. Content in the knowledge that he hadn't actively hurt anyone with that little mishap he walked down the hallway slowly, pausing and glancing around as he reached the end of it before randomly picking a direction and continuing walking. After walking through the corridors for a while Blaine could feel a sense of anger rising as he failed to find his way, the 'shield' he constructed around his emotions still cracked and weak, making his emotional state unstable and wild and completely out of his control.

Closing his eyes again Blaine leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground and pulling his knees up to rest his forehead on them as he tried to calm himself down and reconstruct his fragile shields. With Alia being blocked away and the way he had been taking control recently it was going to take a while to bring his shields back up to full power, and unfortunately for him he needs solitude to do it, something he's not going to get at a school full of nosey teenagers.

Fidgeting as energy bubbled beneath his skin Blaine quickly stood up and started walking again, hoping to find a staircase and get downstairs so he could get out before he lost control again and actually broke something. Turning a corner he sighed in relief as he found a balustrade overlooking a small entrance hall, looking around and groaning at the sight of the staircase on the other side of hall with no visible way for Blaine to reach it. Glancing around Blaine cracked his neck and jumped in place a bit before vaulting the railing without stopping to think about it, hitting the ground hard and hissing in pain as the jolt send a small shockwave up his legs and into his… Rolling his shoulders Blaine started limping towards the entrance, wanting to get out and onto the field he had tried to escape across before his control gave way and he just let it all out in the middle of an expensive mansion.

"Danvers" a male voice said coldly from behind him, making him freeze and slowly turn to glare at Scott who was wearing red-tinted sunglasses this time, a thin brown eyebrow raised above them expectantly.

"I need to get out before I lose control" Blaine blurted hoping that Scott wouldn't try stop him, "I can't keep it all in for much longer, I'm going to explode".

"Too much energy or not enough control?" Scott asked, his voice transforming from cold to concern automatically as he started walking towards him quickly.

"Both" Blaine admitted as his face heated up.

"This way" Scott ordered, turning and jogging down the hallway behind him, making Blaine race after him as he hoped that the man knew what he was doing. He hesitated as Scott opened up one of the lifts that they use to access the 'X-Men's' area beneath the mansion, only stepping into it when Scott reached for him and allowing the man to take him down to the basement levels and into the clean white rooms. "Go through there" Scott instructed as they stepped into what looked like a control room, "Can you purposely let loose so you 'explode' in there instead?" he asked absently.

"No, I'll start an earthquake" Blaine denied, shuddering as memories flashed through his mind.

"No you won't, trust me" Scott said gently, "Just go in there and wait for my signal".

* * *

Scott watched the emotions flicker across Danvers' face, all of them looking like they pained him as they slipped through the mask he had noticed on the boy instantly when they met in the woods.

"Trust me" Scott repeated slowly, "I know that's the last thing you want to do, but you need to trust me and go in there".

Instead of listening to him Danvers shot the window down into the danger room a cautious look, fear and pain clear and visible in his eyes for the brief second that they actually met Scott's. The boy wasn't going to listen to him, he couldn't trust him, not when Scott had teased him when they first met and shown himself to be a bit of a bully (He was just in a bad mood after an argument with Jean, but Danvers didn't know that and it was a pathetic excuse and wasn't a reason to act like that. The Professor had already pointed that out with a lecture that made him feel like the sixteen year old boy that he had been when he first met Charles).

Growling under his breath Scott quickly turned and powered up the danger room, hitting the option to load the last settings used since he knew it was Ororo's meditation room from when they first were sent out to find Danvers. The boy let out a whimper and Scott turned in time to see him kneeling on the ground and glowing brightly as a wind started to form in the room that ruffled their clothes. Cursing Scott snatched up the remote and lunged for Danvers and grabbed his arm, tugging him to his feet and towards the door, almost throwing him down the stairs and into the room so he could throw Danvers into the centre.

Hitting the button on the remote to lock the door Scott shuddered as he felt the danger room wash through his mind, using the combination of physical and mental illusions to drop them in the middle of a burnt out city. "Shit" Scott muttered as he stared across Jean's favourite stamina map, remembering that she had gone down to the room after Danvers' escape attempt.

"Kid! We've got to be care-" Scott cut himself off as he turned to Danvers to find him missing, groaning as his hand instantly raised to his face to touch his sunglasses instead of his visor. "Double shit" he mumbled as he looked around, a siren echoing through the city alerting him to the fact that he better get somewhere safe or he'd get overrun by anything or everything.

Who knew what he'd find in the danger room? Hopefully Jean or the Professor would hear him calling for them and get him out before he found out.

* * *

"Sir?" Blaine choked as he looked around the empty intersection, wondering if it were possible for him to start hallucinating because of his powers like this. "Scott? Cyclops?" he called out before hissing in pain as a burning heat rolled across his skin, his knees buckling and dropping him back to the floor as the loud alarm finally shut off.

A whistling filled the air as Blaine stood back up, something slamming into the ground in front of him making him stumble back and trip over. "What the fuck?" he blurted as he watched a strange huge red alien with four arms stepping out a crater in the ground and snarling at him. "This is the weirdest hallucination I've ever had" Blaine whispered as he eyed the creature he was pretty sure he had seen on Ben 10 or something, "It's the only one I've ever had but still" he added with a shrug as he watched the creature sniff the air.

Without warning the creature leapt into the air, both sets of arms raising above its head as it lunged for him, fists raising to slam down onto him as his eyes widened. Reacting instantly Blaine rolled to the side as fast as he could, scrambling to his feet as the creature's fists made a large dent in the ground where his chest had been. Backing away from the creature nervously Blaine almost missed the whistling that heralded the second creature hitting the ground behind him, the creature growling at him as it flexed all four arms simultaneously.

"Fuck" Blaine mumbled as he realised that he was totally about to get mutilated by these creatures, "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he rambled as he continued backing away from the two of them that were approaching him slowly.

"KID!" Scott's voice rang out, making Blaine glance down the street to see the man running towards him, "RUN!"

Not needing another warning Blaine turned and sprinted away, running down the fourth street that had neither alien nor X-Man on it as he absently noticed that being terrified was definitely putting a hold on his expected loss of control. "GET DOWN!" Scott shouted, making Blaine dive to the floor and roll over, watching as Scott tugged off his glasses and red laser beams shot from his eyes, spreading out wide to hit the three (When did the third one arrive?) creatures and make them explode into dust even as the laser shot through the air over Blaine's body and making him grateful he was on the ground.

"That was totally awesome" Blaine blurted as Scott put his sunglasses back on and ran over to him.

"Thanks kid" Scott muttered as he helped him up, "We need to keep moving, there's only going to be more of them soon".

"I'm not hallucinating am I?" Blaine asked as they jogged into a tall building to the side, "I mean this is too vivid right?"

"This is the danger room" Scott admitted, "It uses mental and hard-light illusions to mimic places and battles. We use it for training and exercise. It's also rather useful for when young mutants start to lose control like you".

"So this isn't real?" Blaine realised as Scott led them up the stairs, "Like one of the Four Arms could hit me and it'd go right through me?"

"What you see is a hard-light illusion. What you feel is a mental illusion" Scott corrected, "What you can touch is actually some kind of force field that makes everything 'solid' so no, if one of those Four Arms hit you it wouldn't go through it. It's send _you_ through a wall".

"And you thought it was a smart idea to bring me here without any warning?" Blaine deadpanned as several more Four Arms hit the ground noisily at the base of the building.

"That was an accident" Scott admitted sheepishly, "I hit the wrong button".

* * *

"Bobby, John" Jean called as she approached the two boys as they entered the kitchen, "Have either of you seen Blaine today? I need to give him his timetable but he wasn't there when I popped by earlier".

Bobby and John exchanged a confused look before shaking their heads, "I thought you had already picked him up" Bobby admitted slowly, "He was gone by the time I woke up".

"He left around half past six" John corrected with a shrug, "He woke me up when he was leaving".

"So you've lost him again?" Jean asked in amusement, making Bobby blush as John rolled his eyes, "You've not very good babysitters are you?"

"He's not a baby, he can take care of himself" John said dismissively with another shrug.

"Yeah but he doesn't know his way around" Bobby corrected with a guilty expression, "Do you know where he is? We'll go grab him and bring him here for breakfast".

Jean smiled at them as John grumbled something under his breath, closing her eyes and spreading her mind out across the mansion, searching for Blaine's mind. Frowning slightly as she started checking it again she opened her eyes, "I can't sense him!" she blurted, "That brat made another run for it! Er you didn't hear that" she ordered when John sniggered and Bobby stared at her in shock.

"Jean?" Ororo called as she stepped into the room, "I don't think Blaine's made a run for it" she corrected slowly as she snatched up the remote and turned the TV on, changing the channel to the danger room cameras where they watched Scott blasted three four-armed creatures with Blaine laying on the ground not that far away.

"Scott brought him to the danger room?" Jean blurted before anger flared through her, "That idiot! I can barely last ten minutes in that map and he tries it with a sixteen year old?"

"He's not wearing his visor either" John pointed out making Jean freeze and narrow her eyes at the screen where she could clearly see Scott's sunglasses.

"I'm going to kill him" Jean declared, "I'm going to watch one of the Four Arms kill him, and then I'm going to kill him myself!"


	9. Battle

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

"If I die here I'm going to kill you" Blaine threatened bluntly as he pushed a chunk of rubble towards the end of the roof, Scott helping him shove it off the edge so it knocked down the Four Arms climbing the side of the building to get to them.

"If you die here then you just pass out" Scott corrected, "It'll hurt if you get injured but there won't actually be an injury there".

"Then I might as well start torturing you now so I can hurt you for longer" Blaine declared.

"How about you wait until we take down the aliens first?" Scott pointed out making Blaine turn to glare at him, "And you said yourself, you've got too much energy right? Let it out, just direct it towards the aliens, kill as many as you can before dying. It's what Jean uses this map for, they're resistant towards psychics so she uses it to train her telekinesis".

"So it's like some kind of survival map on Halo?" Blaine realised as he glanced over the edge again, "Survive as many waves as you can, only it's more like a virtual reality instead of a video game?"

"I've never thought of it that way before" Scott said slowly, "But yeah, that makes a lot more sense than using a whole bunch of technobabble I've memorised but don't understand".

Blaine snorted as his palms started itching, peering down at the aliens that had climbed around a third of the way back up after being knocked down by the rubble. "Can't you just zap them with your eyebeams?" he asked slowly.

"If I wanted to unstabilize the building" Scott confirmed, "I'm not wearing my visor so I can't direct my blasts, I'd do too much damage to the side of the building. Why don't _you_ zap them with something?" he countered.

"Too far away" Blaine dismissed, "I won't be able to reach. I might be able to hit them with water or air but it would have slowed down by the time it reached them so it would be a waste".

"Fire?" Scott asked.

"Would die out before it hit them" Blaine denied.

"Earth? Like what you did to that truck?" Scott suggested, "I saw the news report" he explained when Blaine frowned at him.

"I need to be on the ground for that to work, and I don't even think I could do it myself. Alia took control for that, I don't have the control needed to manage it" Blaine explained, "We'll have to wait until they get closer or someone gets us out of here".

"Yeah good luck" Scott muttered, "We were going to stick you in here anyway, to get an idea of what you could do. The Professor will probably just let this play out and then yell at me once we get out. It's not like we can actually be hurt too much by this anyway".

"I hate you" Blaine deadpanned as he kept his eyes locked on the aliens scaling the building, mentally reaching for the energy that was building up beneath his skin, pushing aside the feeling of _too-tight_ and _too-much _as he drew it towards his hands. Raising them he spread his stance a bit to give himself a stronger base and aimed his palms at the closest alien, tapping into his powers and willing for water, a jet erupting from his palms and surging down towards the aliens.

"Well that works" Scott said approvingly as the jet of water knocked the alien off the side of the building despite the distance between it and Blaine, leaving him to quickly knock the other four off.

"This isn't going to work" Blaine declared as he turned to face Scott, his eyes drifting past him slowly, "We need to find a stronger defensive position if we want to last".

"What? This _is_ a strong defensive position" Scott argued, "They can't get up here with you knocking them off when they try".

"This building has four sides" Blaine pointed out as he moved away from the edge of the building.

Scott whirled around as the alien Blaine had noticed jumped across the gap between buildings easily and landed on their roof loudly. "MOVE!" Blaine yelled, stepping forward as Scott threw himself to the side and raising his hands to send a heavy stream of fire from his palms at the alien which let out a garbled scream before exploding into flaming dust.

"I never had enough control to have friends" Blaine snapped coldly, "Meaning I have a lot of experience playing video games. I think in this situation that the top of a building is only better than standing out in the streets, there are plenty of places that are easier to defend that this place and we're going to go find one _now_".

* * *

Scott blinked at Danvers in shock, still lying on the roof like a dork as he stared at the boy whose personality did a total one eighty from 'Nervous Trainee' to 'Seasoned Leader'. Movement made Scott's eyes snap past Danvers, who spun around and send thrust his hand towards the alien, a harsh ripple shooting down his arm and from his palm that hit the alien in the chest and threw it off the building top.

"Scott!" Danvers snapped making Scott turn back to him, seeing the panic that the boy was trying to hide flickering through his eyes, "We need to move. If we don't, we'll be overrun in minutes" he ordered slowly,

Standing Scott looked around the rooftop as he realised that Danvers was right, the aliens had at least six ways to get at them, and that they were basically surrounded. Turning back to the boy he nodded, understanding that right now Danvers was the best option for leader since he knew his powers and Scott's were pretty much useless without his visor. Danvers would know where he could fight and where he couldn't, and while Scott wasn't happy with the idea of putting his life into the teenager's hands this was only a hologram so maybe he could give him a chance.

"The stairwell" Danvers declared, turning and heading for the stairs down, Scott following him obediently with a hand on his glasses so that worst case scenario he could let out his blasts. "Don't trip up, I won't be able to stop you in time" the boy added over his shoulder as they started half-running down the so far empty staircase.

"Are you just running blind or do you have an idea of a place to hole up in?" Scott asked quickly.

"A little of both?" Danvers admitted sheepishly, "I know what we need but I don't know where it is".

"You're going to need better plans than that if you want to be a leader!" Scott yelled out.

"No comments from the peanut gallery please!" Danvers snapped. "And I don't want to be a leader" he added as he slowed to a stop on one of the landings, "But compared to your attempt at running this? Yeah I think that maybe I should give it a go so that you don't kill us all in minutes".

Scott's jaw clenched as he glared at the boy, a single eyebrow raising at him as a smug expression flashed across his face. "You have thick eyebrows" he spat, scowling as Danvers just tilted his head back and laughed at his lack of an actual response.

"My ears also stick out" Danvers taunted, flicking his earlobes with a smirk before turning to the stairs. Both of them froze as the door at the top of the stairwell slammed open, the sounds of aliens pouring into the bottom from the roof echoing down towards them. "Make fun of my appearance later" Danvers ordered, "Let's make sure there _is_ a later first".

Scott paused to roll his eyes before following Danvers down the rest of the stairs as thunder rumbled through the sky.

* * *

Lightning arced down and the aliens turned to dust, making Ororo roll her eyes as she kept jogging down the street, one of Scott's spare visors bouncing against her hip as she scanned the streets for either Blaine or Scott.

"They're coming down the street now" Jean reported as she telekinetically threw one of the aliens into the air for Ororo to electrocute as well. "We'll meet them at the intersection and get them out"

Nodding to herself Ororo sped up, a lazy wave of her hand causing a charging alien to get struck by lightning as a tornado started to form around her. A brief thought had lightning arcing across the sky, hopefully taking down more of the aliens as they fell to Earth, giving them all more of a chance of survival.

"Are you sure we can't just help Blaine and leave Scott to fight his own way out?" Ororo asked as she watched Jean lift an alien and slam it into the wall and ground roughly until it 'died'. "Because if we're having trouble dealing with these things then I don't want to know how a sixteen year old boy is doing!"

"Don't tempt me" Jean snapped as Ororo sent the tornado down the street at a group of aliens gathered in the intersection they were heading for.

As a scream erupted from the street that Jean could sense the boys down Ororo felt fury fill her, Jean apparently feeling the same as they both started fighting even harder to reach them. A blast of telekinesis hit Ororo in the back suddenly and she as thrown to the other side of the street as a swirl of flames shot through the space she had been occupying, making her roll to her feet in shock as the idea that these creatures could throw fire made her stomach clench.

As the ground shook Ororo was knocked onto her ass, watching in horror as huge spires burst up from the ground, either impaling the aliens or knocking them over with the subsequent earthquake. Before she could react a geyser of fire shot from the street and stuck an alien which screamed before exploding into dust as the crackling engulfed it, a second stream repeating the process with another alien as Jean helped her to her feet. "MOVE!" Blaine's voice shouted as the fire stopped, he and Scott moving into view as Blaine incinerated some of the stunned aliens easily. "Ms Monroe?" he blurted as he turned to see the two of them standing there, "Ms Grey? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you" Jean admitted as the two men ran over, "And by you I mean Blaine. Scott can suffer for all I care" she deadpanned as Ororo shoved the visor into Scott's chest.

"What?" Scott demanded in shock, "What did I do?"

"You bought a sixteen year old boy into the middle of an alien invasion!" Ororo exclaimed angrily, "You put him in charge and then just stood back and let him do everything! You are the epitome of irresponsibility! Charles has already had a go at you for how you treated Blaine before, and now you go and do something like this?"

"He said sorry" Blaine interrupted bluntly, "He apologised for how he treated me when we were back up on the roof. And it wasn't his fault that he brought me in here, it was supposed to be some lame-ass meditation field thing, but he hit the wrong button because he was trying to keep me from exploding".

"Blaine honey, you don't need to defend him" Jean began.

"He's not" Scott corrected coldly, "I made a mistake and I know that. But can we please deal with this when we're not fighting off a horde of aliens?"

"Right" Ororo realised, "Blaine, stay behind us and watch our backs, we're going to head straight for the extraction point".

"Fuck that" Blaine exclaimed making Ororo's head snap around and stare at him in shock, "I haven't had this much fun since I first developed my mutation. I'm not leaving this place until I can't gather enough power to even light a bloody candle!"

Jean and Ororo exchanged a shocked look before Jean turned to frown at Blaine piercingly. "Fine" Jean declared making Ororo's jaw drop, "But you follow our orders and don't risk yourself too much" she bartered as she looked around at the gathering aliens that were beginning to circle them.

"As long as you don't treat me like a child" Blaine countered, "I may not have your experience but I'm a quick learner".

"Deal" Jean promised holding her hand out which Blaine shook quickly, "Now let's see what you can do" she instructed.

And now Ororo was a little concerned by the huge grin appearing on Blaine's face, a dark look in his eyes as they all went back to back and prepared for the circling aliens. She hoped that this didn't mean that Blaine was the type to join Magneto, Charles was more likely to try squash the violent tendencies that Magneto would encourage.


	10. John

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

John jolted as the door swung open, a wet Blaine stepping into the room as Ms Grey called something after him.

Lowering his comic book John watched as the black-haired teen lifted his bags onto the couch and started going through them, not even noticing John's presence in the room as he tugged off his damp shirt and mopped down his face and chest. "Sup" John greeted, smirking as Blaine froze and slowly turned to blink at him with a deer in the headlights expression.

"Hi" Blaine breathed out slowly, "Um, Bobby right?" he asked dumbly.

John frowned as he shot a glance towards Bobby's bed before he realised what Blaine meant, "Nah, I'm John. Bobby's the pretty boy" he explained as he gestured towards the other bed where Bobby was curled up napping.

Blaine turned to the other bed and John's mouth went dry the moment he caught sight of the huge trinity knot spread across Blaine's back, his tattoo kink still apparently going strong. "Yeah Bobby's not there" Blaine corrected simply as he turned back to the couch, "That's a pillow shoved under some blankets".

John groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, "That bastard" he muttered, "He promised he'd stay until Ms Grey and Monroe rescued you".

"Rescued me?" Blaine blurted turning to stare at John with an indignant look on his face, "I totally kicked ass down there!" he exclaimed spreading his arms and making John's eyes drop down to the muscles rippling across his chest. "Yeah my eyes are up here" Blaine pointed out with an amused tone of voice as John eyed his fit stomach.

"Yeah well your abs are down there" John corrected absently.

"And now they're not" Blaine deadpanned as he pulled a clean shirt on as he raised an eyebrow at John pointedly.

"What?" John asked unrepentantly, "If you didn't want me to look then you wouldn't have stood there half-dressed for me".

"I didn't do it for you" Blaine corrected as he felt his face heating up.

"Semantics" John muttered, "If you're going to stand there like that then I _will_ check you out. It's not like I'm propositioning you or anything, I'm just a healthy male teenager with a _very_ nice view of a _very_ nice body" he explained dismissively.

Blaine definitely knew he was blushing now as he stared at John in shock, "Do you check Bobby out as well?" he drawled, "Or am I just special?"

"Of course I check Bobby out" John admitted with a snort, "Not when he's paying attention of course, I don't want to offend his fragile straight boy sensibilities by being caught. Besides, Bobby's a total twink, all skinny and boyish while you're definitely approaching hunk status. So yeah I guess you're special, after Piotr you're the best eye-candy".

Blaine stared at John in shock, not having expected the other teen's blunt reply. "Now" John said with a smirk that implied he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking, "Grey and Monroe said I wasn't allowed breakfast until you were here so I'm going to wait outside will you finish getting changed and then we're eating".

Smirking as Blaine spluttered John rolled off his bed and grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and headed towards the door, slipping out as he slid it on. "Did he get his arse kicked?" he asked as he saw Ms Grey typing something out on her phone, making the telepath squeak and flail in fright.

"Oh stop it" Ms Grey snapped as John sniggered, "And no. Blaine has been practicing martial arts since his mutation developed. Once he got past his shock and Scott explained the danger room to him he really proved himself to be a capable fighter even if his control isn't the best" she admitted slowly.

John shrugged absently, "At least he's cute".

* * *

"I'm in those classes" John admitted as he handed him back his timetable, "English, engineering and gym. Bobby's in biology and history with you. And we're both in advanced maths while you're in basic maths".

"You're in advanced maths?" Blaine blurted.

"If it weren't for me then Bobby wouldn't be" John snapped.

"Sorry dude, not offense" Blaine corrected quickly, "I mean you just don't seem the type to be a math whizz".

"Yeah everyone says that" John muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you any good?" Blaine asked curiously as he pocketed the timetable slowly, "Cos I'm constantly failing maths without having extra classes to back me up"

"How can anyone suck at maths _that_ badly?" John asked with a smirk, "I mean it's just a bunch on numbers".

"Where's Bobby? I'm starving" Blaine asked, changing the subject with a clenched jaw.

"Well he's not in here" John said with a shrug as they headed towards the library door, "He's probably in the dining area. And if he's not we can just eat anyway".

"How far away is that?" he asked curiously, glancing at John as they left the library.

"Just two corridors away. Why are you taking history anyone? Bobby's like one of the only people who can make it through that class without falling asleep" John asked with a lazy stretch.

"My parents are making me take it" Blaine admitted with a grimace, "I wanted to take art so I could just laze about but I think Xavier mentally told them what I was planning".

"Yeah he does that" John confirmed, "That's why he signed me up for physics. I'm crappy at history but I'm top in physics. Not that I admit that, I can't be a bad boy with good grades".

"You're a bad boy?" Blaine asked with a grin, "I couldn't tell, you've been so nice that I just assumed you were the popular jock of the school".

"Yeah right" John snorted, "I'm not actually that bad. I've just got a temper and a trigger-finger to match. Add in that how I've got no patience for idiots and how I can't be bothered with classes or homework most of the time and everyone calls me a bad boy. I wouldn't say I'm nice but I'm definitely not the alcoholic drug-using bad boy everyone else things I am" he admitted in a whisper, "Of course if you spread that around I'll have to spill alcohol on my shirt and then attack you in public to prove you wrong" he warned.

Blaine shook his head slowly, "Your secret is safe with me" he promised with a grin, "Your badassery has me convinced".

"I would say damn straight but neither of us are" John deadpanned, the two of them chuckling as they approached the dining area. "Anyway, back to how badly you suck at maths" he decided, making Blaine wince at the topic change, "You never answered me, do you really suck that bad or couldn't you be bothered showing up to class? Ha! There's the traitor" he added when they saw Bobby sitting opposite the Iron Giant talking.

"I just can't do maths" Blaine ground out, "I had to take an external learning course instead of taking maths with the rest of my year".

"Math is so fucking easy it ain't funny. I mean seriously you'd have to be a retard to be that bad" John snorted as they reached the stiffening Bobby who glanced over his shoulder at them with a guilty expression.

"Well then John, how about I leave you and Bobby to have that talk about ditching you?" Blaine snapped darkly, "This retard is hungry and has breakfast plans with Nori".

John's jaw dropped as Blaine spun and stalked over to the kitchen counter where the food was set out for people to help themselves to. "What the hell was that for?" he blurted as he turned to look at the equally confused Bobby, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Hey Nori" Blaine greeted awkwardly, "Do you mind?" he asked gesturing at the free seat at the table.

"Of course not Blaine" Kitty chirped, "Help yourself".

Blaine forced a smile onto his face as he slid into the remaining chair, returning Nori's, Jubilee's, and Siren's greetings. "Thanks, I don't really know anyone here and I didn't want to intrude on John and Bobby when I've already forced them to move to a new room to fit me in" he explained.

"It's alright, we don't mind" Nori promised, "I mean you're pretty cool and you managed to keep up with us last night even if it does look like you got dressed in the dark".

"Not that that's a bad thing" Kitty quickly assured him, "I mean it's not like we can't train you out of that".

Blaine blinked at her in shock before nodding weakly, "You can try, but I don't think you'll get too far" he agreed with a shrug.

"Well its Sunday today so if you want to we can either just relax or we can continue yesterday's tour introduce you to more people" Kitty suggested.

Blaine shrugged non-committedly, "I've got to go through my things to choose what I'm keeping here and what's going with my parents" he admitted, "So I'll probably spent an hour or so doing that then I want to talk to some of the teachers so I know what I'll be getting into".

"Well we can definitely do that" Kitty agreed, "Nori and Jubilee have a drama project they need to complete for tomorrow and Siren's spending the day with her parents so I'll be happy to have a distraction from sitting all alone in the library like a loser".

"Oh sweetie" Siren interrupted, "You _are_ a loser".

"Whatever slut" Kitty shot back making Blaine jerk back in shock as the two of them started snapping at each other.

"Don't worry about them" Nori whispered, "They don't mean any of it; they just love having these little arguments".

Blaine nodded slowly eyeing the two of them cautiously, "You girls are so confusing" he hissed at her.

"Not even gay men understand women" Nori agreed, "Hell, not even women understand women".

* * *

"He's among the X-Men now"

Mystique watched the grimace flash across Eric's face at her report, "I couldn't risk staying for too long but I managed to hear that he came across two of the students and panicked, his powers lashing out by accident and starting a fight between them. He ended up in the medical wing but I had to leave before I could hear more".

"You chose correctly" Eric said gently, "We cannot risk Charles catching wind of our plans. We'll continue watching for now, with luck he will leave the mansion with his parents and we can try again".

"If he doesn't leave you know we've lost him Eric" Mystique warned slowly, "His mind set is fragile, it won't take long for the X-Men to brainwash him towards their side".

"Raven my dear" Eric called softly, showing her a side of him that only she knew, "Blaine Danvers is a powerful mutant yes, but he is only a mutant. Having someone with his gifts on our side would be a boon yes, but Castillo has offered us her aid in locating which ever mutant we ask for, we can find other mutants".

Mystique curled her lip back at the mention of the Omega clan mutant but still nodded her head, "I can't believe we got beaten by a sixteen year old" she spat.

"We underestimated him" Eric admitted, "And while Castillo was able to warn us of the presence of the personality leach she was unable to discover how developed it was. I believe it was the personality leach that caught us off guard, not the boy himself".

"Semantics" Mystique muttered, "As one of us or as one of them I can't wait to have another go at him".

"Relax my sweet" Eric whispered to her with a fond smile, "Why don't you take some time to yourself? Maybe teach Sabretooth a lesson in humility?"

Mystique paused and felt a smirk growing on her face at the idea of beating up the stupid feral mutant, "I _do_ deserve a day off" she agreed as she turned and headed towards the door, "Danvers is still mine though Eric, I've got a few ideas of how to deal with him".


	11. Clause 11A

**I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Three-way Slash.

* * *

"So, were you joking before?"

Blaine glanced over to see Kitty looking at him in confusion, "At breakfast when you said you could train me to look like I don't dress in the dark?"

Kitty smirked at him with a lazily shrug of her shoulder, "It would be hard, but I'm pretty sure that it would be possible" she declared, "It _might_ take some positive reinforcement. Maybe a spray bottle or two but it should be doable with four of us on your case".

"Lovely" Blaine muttered as he turned back to his suitcases and shoved another shirt into his bag, "At least I'll have something to do".

"I think I need to take it back" Kitty exclaimed before rushing over to shove Blaine out of the way, "Especially since you just put a _plaid_ shirt into the keep pile".

"Hey! I totally make plaid work!" Blaine countered, "You need to remember that I'm a _dude_ and I enjoy looking like one. Plaid is an important factor of dressing like a man".

"I've never seen John wearing plaid and he's totally a man" Kitty countered.

Blaine felt his face darkening instantly at the mention of John, "Yeah well he's an idiot" he muttered. "If I dress in the dark then John dresses out of a bargain bin".

"Really?" Kitty asked innocently, raising up one of Blaine's shirts that he sheepishly remembered getting from a bargain bin. "And what's your problem with him all of a sudden?" she asked curiously, "I mean I know you snuck away from him yesterday but you walked in here chatting like old friends before storming away from him. And now you glare at me whenever I say his name" she pointed out.

"He touched a nerve" Blaine ground out, flinching as a gust of wind erupted from his palm and knocked over the suitcase he was reaching for.

"So I see" Kitty exhaled slowly, "I'm not going to pressure you into answering" she decided despite the fact that her voice sounded more than a little curious.

Blaine's jaw clenched as he clamped his eyes shut, concentrating on his powers as he tried to control them. He flinched again when he realised that if he hadn't exhausted his powers that morning then he would have accidently sent a miniature cyclone at the suitcase instead. "I want to move into the danger room" he muttered, "I haven't felt so free in years".

"Does your mutation manifest like that a lot?" Kitty asked slowly.

"My powers are emotion based" he admitted slowly, "Like when I'm sad I tend to leak. When I'm angry I tend to generate a lot of wind".

Kitty just nodded and didn't press him, making him shoot the back of her head a grateful look. "John believes that maths is really easy" he said quietly as he threw himself onto the ground, "And yeah I can do basic mathematics. But I was diagnosed with dyscalculia when I was a kid, I have a lot of trouble with numbers and shit. I even have very mild ADHD but the doctors think that's part of my mutation instead, too much energy in my body affects my brain or something".

"Knowing John I'm going to assume that he made a really offensive comment without thinking about it" Kitty stated.

"'You'd have to be a retard to be that bad'" Blaine quoted, grimacing as his clothes rustled as his body released a wave of cold air that made him shiver.

"I think if you punched him and told him why then he'd forgive you" Kitty suggested with a shrug.

"I think if I punched him I wouldn't be able to stop" Blaine muttered, "I don't have a lot of ways to work out my anger and John would say something stupid that would force me to keep going".

"I'm sure you'd be able to stop yourself" Kitty corrected.

Blaine grimaced, "I don't know" he admitted. "My control hasn't been the best lately, I probably couldn't".

* * *

"The footage is disturbing Professor" Jean said slowly, "I don't think the binding you placed on this 'Alia' was strong enough".

"I believe the same thing" Charles admitted, "It seems Alia had worked his way into Blaine's conscious more than I initially thought. Alia's binding has left a rather large gap in Blaine's mental and emotional state, the boy being unfortunately more dependent on Alia than he had realised".

"What can we do to help him?" Ororo asked slowly as she glanced around the room.

"Unfortunately there is little that we _can_ do" Charles denied, "Blaine's mental state is too fragile for me to do any too pressing on his mind. I can only hope that staying here will help heal him, but this is something he must do on his own".

"Then why did you put him with Bobby and John?" Jean pressed, "They've already had an argument. John poked fun at Blaine's learning disability and the only reason John got away with it is because Blaine exhausted himself in the danger room".

Charles pulled a face as Scott shifted in his seat, "Maybe it would be better to have Blaine join Ro's meditation classes?" he suggested. "They would help both centre him and focus his control".

"Hmmm, I believe you are right Scott" Charles decided slowly, "Ororo would you be able to work Blaine into your class?"

"Easily Sir" Ororo agreed, "But I have to agree with Jean, perhaps keeping those three in the same room like that wouldn't be the best ideas. Bobby is too much of an, excuse me here, a good boy, while John doesn't think before he speaks and is too brash to deal with Blaine".

"Should I cancel the room change?" she asked curiously, "Leave Bobby and John in their own room and put Blaine into the room under clause 11.A?"

"11.A? You don't think Blaine's a little young to consider that type of commitment?" Scott blurted with a frown, "Besides, we don't even know whether Blaine would agree".

"From what Sophia has told us I would suggest that we talk to Blaine before we make this kind of decision for him" Charles interrupted, "He's always been an independent person according to them. Deciding his fate like this would only alienate us towards him".

"I don't think that a sixteen year old boy would be willing to shackle himself to the school like that" Scott argued.

"You make it sound like it's a permanent thing" Ororo countered, "I'm thinking more of an advanced scholarship program. Like what Scott went through".

"But I had leadership qualities, we don't know Blaine well enough" Scott pointed out.

"Then don't make it a leadership role" Jean suggested slowly, "I think Blaine would react well to such an opportunity. I think he would be a valuable addition to the X-Men with some training, training which I'm sure that he would enjoy".

"And with the rate his body generates energy having 24/7 access to the danger room would help him a lot" Charles added, "He would have somewhere safe to go to let loose, which in turn would allow him to be more open".

"Blaine's not afraid of himself" Scott denied, "You didn't see him in the danger room Sir. He reacted faster than I could have and he knew what he was doing. His confidence was inspiring when I felt like I had let him down".

"He didn't charge into an unknown situation bravely" Jean muttered, "He was terrified the entire time. And not of the aliens but of the fact that he knew he needed to use his powers to survive. He was afraid of losing control and hurting us. He's scared of his powers, plain and simple, he's just really good at hiding it".

"It _is_ a good idea" Charles agreed slowly, "I think this is a good possibility. I will think on this, at the end of Blaine's trial week we will bring it up with his parents, and if they are agreeable and Blaine wishes to stay then we will discuss it with him. For now let us just keep an eye on him and do what we can to make him feel welcome here".

He paused and glanced around as the others nodded. "Very well, is there anything left on the list to discuss or is this meeting complete?" he asked with a hopeful look at Ororo.

"No Blaine was the last thing on the list" Ororo confirmed, "Shall I go ahead and move him into the room temporarily however? I still stand by the idea that the three of them aren't compatible when they don't know each other so well".

"I agree" Charles said with a nod, "Just tell him for now that we've decided to give him his own room for the trial week. If he chooses to remain with us he'll be moved into a proper room but for now we don't want to overwhelm him".

* * *

"_Stop struggling kid"_

"_LET ME GO!" Zachery screamed, struggling to make his Uncle let go of him._

"_Listen kid, it's only a basement" Zachery's namesake scolded, "It's nothing to be afraid of"._

"_NO! Please!" Zachery begged as he dug in his heels and reached for the doorframe to stop himself from being pulled into the dark room. "I don't like it!" he yelped as his Uncle tried to pull him into the dark room._

"_Come on little dude" his Uncle said gently, "Claustrophobia is nothing to be ashamed of. It's something to be beaten, and you can't beat it if you don't face it"._

_Zachery shook his head quickly, "I don't need to beat it. I don't _want_ to beat it" he blurted, ignoring the tears he could feel gathering in his eyes._

"_Fine, be like that" Uncle Zack snapped, sweeping down to throw Zachery over his shoulder so he could carry the twelve year old to the basement._

"_STOP! NO PLEASE!" Zachery cried as he thrashed about, trying to get off his Uncle's shoulders and avoid having to go into the basement._

"_Zachery it's a basement" his Uncle snapped, "You're a fucking twelve year old, you shouldn't be afraid of the dark like a bloody baby!"_

"_I'm not! I'm not I swear" Zachery exclaimed, wincing as his Uncle's grip on his hip tightened enough to hint at the bruises that would form soon._

"_Well you shouldn't" his Uncle ordered, "If I catch you lying again I'm going to spank you"._

_Zachery went limp on his Uncle's shoulder as he tried to think of a way to get out of this, keeping his eyes clamped shut as they stepped off the staircase that led to the second level basement of the apartment building that he lived in. He didn't have any problems with the first level of the basement since that one still had windows and was the building's laundry/gym area, but the bottom level of the basement was all exposed stone brickwork, spiders, and broken light bulbs and what claustrophobic twelve year old _wouldn't_ be afraid of that?_

_Wincing as he felt his Uncle carry him into the cold room he shivered automatically feeling his Uncle set him down on his feet and lock the door behind them. "Come on kid, open your eyes" Uncle Zack ordered, "It's not that bad down here"._

"_I'm not afraid of the dark" Zachery repeated even as he obeyed his Uncle, "I don't like tight places" he mumbled as he felt his body beginning to tremble as he tried to see more than an arm span in front of him. _

"_Grow up kid" his Uncle growled, shoving him forward into the room further._

"_I'm twelve" Zachery snapped, struggling to remain brave as he felt the room getting smaller around him as the darkness pressed closer. "I don't need to grow up. And Mom's claust-ro-phobic and she's an adult" he added as he swallowed nervously._

"_Whatever, we're staying here until you relax" his Uncle announced. "And Zachery, little man, I'm not trying to hurt you" he added softly, "But you can't let this fear control your life like this, I lost the love of my life to a stupid fear like this. She froze up and by the time we got her to the hospital it was too late"._

"_Please Uncle Zack, I don't need to do this" Zachery whimpered as the suffocating black around him felt like it was reaching for his throat, "I swear I'm not afraid of the dark, please"._

"_I already said we're staying here until you're okay" his Uncle declared._

"_I AM okay" Zachery whispered as he desperately looked around for a light, knowing that being able to see the walls would help him calm himself down long enough to try the meditating his mom did._

"_And yet you sound terrified" his Uncle countered, "You're not turning on the light until I'm certain you're fine"._

"_Please, I need to see" Zachery blurted as his skin crawled painfully and his breath started to come faster and shallower._

"_No" his Uncle said bluntly._

"_Please!" Zachery begged as he felt his Uncle moving in front of him._

"_I said NO" his Uncle yelled, a yelp falling from Zachery's lips as his Uncle's fist slammed into the side of his face. "Shit" his Uncle exclaimed, "Are you okay kid?"_

_Zachery crawled away from his Uncle as he reached for him, wanting to go upstairs, wanting to go home, wanting some kind of light._

"_I didn't mean to hit you Zachery, you just got in the way when I moved" his Uncle claimed, "Come on little man, where are you?"_

_Zachery struggled to keep his breathing as calm as he could make it, knowing that his Uncle would follow the sound of it to find him and hit him again. Waiting till his Uncle passed him Zachery surged past him towards where he remembered the door being, letting out a grunt as he ran into something metal and tumbled over it to hit the ground._

"_Zachery?" his Uncle asked as Zachery let out a whimper._

"_Snake" Zachery hissed out, feeling something moving across his legs._

"_Don't be stupid, snakes don't live in basements" Uncle Zack dismissed, "Where are you? Come on we'll leave this till another day, one where we can all come down and work on this together"._

_Zachery felt his trembling increasing as what was obviously a snake moved up his leg, thankfully on the outside of his trousers. Keeping his mouth shut Zachery felt himself wishing for anything that could help, whether that was his Dad, the lights turning on or just plain and simple fire._

_Then with a surge of energy that made Zachery gasp he was face to face with a snake the length of his arm, the red, white, and black snake jerking away from him at the sight of the ball of crackling fire hovering above his palm._


End file.
